


Aniani

by snowprincess



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Anal Sex, Case Fic, Drug-Induced Sex, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Light Angst, Living Together, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mystery, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowprincess/pseuds/snowprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny find themselves in an unfamiliar place and embark on a journey to find their way back and each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Through The Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

> There is mention of character death in an alternate reality. This work is rated explicit with regards to later chapters.

Aniani

 

Danny was in a state of agitation when he got off the phone. “Steve, I have an address for that creep that’s been bothering Rachel. Let’s go and check it out?”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? You’re wound up pretty tight. Maybe we should send out an HPD unit instead.”

“No Steve. I have every intention of intimidating the schmuck and making sure he doesn’t go near Rachel or Grace again.”

“Okay, then let’s go! Just don’t go overboard.” Steve got an eyeroll from his friend as he grabbed the keys to the Camaro and led the way to the exit. 

The two men soon found themselves in one of the worst neighborhoods on the island. The address was little more than a shack. Their perp saw them coming as he was approaching and took off before they spotted him. “Shit, Steve, I think that was him. Take that side!” They ran in the same direction as far as the corner of the building, where an old woman was sitting. Danny accidentally knocked her sideways and apologized. She wasn’t very happy and threw a white substance at the men. Steve frowned and tried to dust off the powder, but only managed to smear the stuff all over his tac vest. Danny inhaled some of it which made him sneeze. 

“I think he got away Danno. Maybe we plan a little better next time? This stuff, though”, he said as he was trying to dust off more of the powder, sniffing it, “this stuff is weird.”

Danny tried talking to the old woman again, but she wagged a finger at them and said something unintelligible.

The powdery substance didn’t seem to be harmful, but as soon as they were on their way, Steve started looking a little off color. “Steve, you okay?”

“I don’t feel too good.”, Steve said as he turned the car towards his home. Once the men got to Steve’s house, they showered and decided to call it a day as it was late. They watched some tv and had a beer, falling asleep where they sat. 

 

Danny woke up feeling a little crappy. His head felt thick and heavy and it was dark in the room. His memory was fuzzy. “Steve?” He was half draped over his partner and he’d been drooling so his face was stuck to Steve’s chest. His partner groaned and started to stir. “Christ, I feel terrible.”

“Steve, I think something’s wrong here. We’re not in your house.”

“Huh?”

“We’re somewhere that is not your house. I’m positive we went to sleep in your house and now we are somewhere else.” Danny’s voice was rising in panic.

Right then there was a knock at the door. Steve didn’t move to answer it and nor did Danny. They both scrambled for their firearms.

“Good morning Sir. The Captain would like you to report to the study, Sir.”, came the voice from the other side of the door. The two men looked at each other and Steve went over to the door and opened it.

In front of him stood a young Ensign who saluted him and Danny watched with interest as Steve slipped back into his naval role. Steve looked over his shoulder and shrugged at Danny, who nodded once. He followed the young man down to the study where he was greeted by an agitated CO.

 

The man was looking out over the lawns and from what Steve could see, it was a huge estate. His voice drew Steve’s attention back to the room they were in and he wondered if it was a good idea to have left Danny alone. 

“Lieutenant Commander, have you come to a decision yet?” The Captain turned around and looked directly at Steve.

“Sir?” Steve didn’t have a clue what he was talking about.

His CO let out an impatient sigh and continued. “What are you going to do about Detective Williams? He needs to be brought back into line. The man is outspoken and it is your job to rein your fiancée in. See to it.” 

Steve was momentarily speechless and more than a little confused. He had the impulse to laugh and look for the hidden camera, however, the older man’s demeanor told him that this was no prank and he wondered exactly what had occurred overnight. One thing seemed certain – this was not the Hawaii he knew. He had a plan of how to figure this out, but first he had to go and find his partner. 

He made his apologies and returned to the where he and Danny woke up. Looking around, he noticed that it was a self contained apartment, quite large, considering that it was part of the estate. Danny was in the kitchen getting a snack. “This place isn’t all bad. Food’s good, but I think it’s time to go now you’re back. We can leave now, right? 

“Danno, I’m not sure we can leave. Something strange is going on here.” 

“Steve, did you hit your head? Of course we can leave. In fact, I’m calling Rachel right now to find out if I can take Grace shopping tomorrow.” With that Danny took his phone out of his pocket and called Rachel.

Steve watched Danny’s face turn grey and then he started shouting. He was fast and Steve just missed grabbing his arm as he sped past him, making for the door. Danny was still shouting and the officers they passed were starting to stare.

“Danno what’s going on? Hey, slow down!”

“How the hell do I get out of here? I knew he was crazy. I think he’s lost his mind!”

“Danno, stop! What are you ranting about?!”

“He said they’re dead, Steve!!!”

“Who?”

“Grace and Rachel!”

“What?! That can’t be right.”

“I need to get over there right now. I want to see my little girl! Where the fuck is my car?”

“Danny, I don’t think you should go anywhere right now.”

“Where the hell has my car gone?!” Danny continued as though he hadn’t heard Steve.

Just then the Captain appeared with a junior officer in tow. When he spoke, his voice was surprisingly quiet. “Please make sure that Detective Williams is calmed down and comfortable.”

He turned to Steve with a long suffering sigh. “Lieutenant Commander, what is the problem?”

“I’m not at liberty to discuss that Sir.”

“Fine, but this is not over. Make sure that there are no further emotional outbursts from your fiancée.”

The man’s attitude was starting to grate on Steve and he wanted to ask why he continued to call Danny his fiancée.

Meanwhile the junior officer had summoned what looked like medical staff, and the moment they put their hands on Danny, he went crazy. Steve was about to rush over, but was ordered back by his CO. “Stand down Lieutenant Commander.” Steve grudgingly complied, giving the Captain a frosty look.

Danny was half carried back to their quarters and the moment Steve was dismissed, he followed. He rushed into the bedroom as Danny was being sedated. “What the fuck are you doing to him?!!”, Steve called out. Danny was still being held down and when Steve reached him, he seemed slightly less aggravated. The men surrounding him stepped away as Steve sat on the bed next to his friend.

Glaring at the officer, Steve asked, “Why did you have to sedate him? Isn’t that a little extreme?” Danny was calm now and had gotten hold of Steve’s hand. Steve turned away from the other men and spoke without looking at them. “Please get out.”

Danny looked up at him with a pained expression. “Why would Stan lie to me? It’s cruel.”

“I don’t think that he did. I think it’s true. Give me a couple of hours to look into it. Danny, I have to go out. I’ll come and talk to you as soon as I know more, okay? Stay calm and sleep it off.” Steve ran a hand over his partner’s hair. Danny closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Steve pulled the covers up over his friend and left.

 

He went in search of his truck and tracked it and Danny’s Camaro to the estate garage which was the size of an aircraft hangar. There was a huge array of military vehicles as well as town cars. Steve made for his truck and jumped when he heard a voice behind him. “I’m still working on it. The Marquis too. Why don’t you take a town car? I’ll get you a driver.”

 

Steve turned and behind him stood Chin, cleaning his hands off with a rag.

 

“Chin, what are you doing here?” Steve was mostly relieved to at last see a familiar face albeit in an unfamiliar role. Chin smiled at him. “You know the story, Steve. You don’t look so good. Are you okay?”

Steve was in a hurry, but wanted to talk to Chin a little more. A town car stopped next to them which surprised both men. “Looks like you’re being watched.”

“I’d say so. Look, we’ll talk when I get back.” One more conversation to add to the list. Steve was ushered into the car by a driver. Chin nodded, an amused look on his face. 

 

They drove to Steve’s house and as they turned onto his street, it became clear why they were living at the estate. The house had taken on some damage during a storm. After talking to some workmen who were fixing the exterior of the house, he was strangely relieved to learn that his home would be habitable within a few months.

 

Talking to Stan was an interesting experience, though not in a positive way. A maid answered the door and the man was in the back garden, pottering around in a dressing gown in the middle of the day. He refused to look at Steve and was full of resentment . “I don’t know why you’re here, Commander. Detective Williams dragged his feet and now my wife and stepdaughter are both dead.” 

“That’s not fair. Danny loves…loved Grace and he wouldn’t purposely allow anything to happen to either her or Rachel!”

“You want to talk about fair? Fair is about how I am now raising a child on my own. A child who will grow up without a mother. It’s been almost two months and it isn’t getting any easier.”

“I’m sorry for your loss and thank you for agreeing to see me.” Steve didn’t know what else to say and walked away with at least more information. A theory was working its way to the surface of his mind, but he needed more facts and he realized that he couldn’t act on it alone. 

 

His next port of call was 5-0 HQ. This was yet another unexpected setback. The taskforce didn’t exist and now Steve was positive that they were in some alternate reality, as crazy as that seemed. At least now he had something positive to tell Danny, though they still had no way out.

He had felt almost normal, being away from the estate, but as they drove up the driveway, Steve felt apprehensive for the first time that day. Danny was waking up when he walked into the bedroom and looked tousled and heartbreakingly beautiful. Steve sat down next to him again, running fingertips over Danny’s cheekbone. Danny didn’t seem to mind. 

“You’re awake. How are you feeling?” 

Danny was a little groggy and pouted sleepily. “My head hurts.” 

“I’ll get you some water.” Steve moved to get up, but was stopped by his friend’s hand on his arm.

“Steve, my little girl…” Danny’s eyes were pleading with him and he sat back down heavily. He was tired and it had been a long day and it was still not over. 

“I’m sorry Danno.” There it was again. Steve was saying sorry a lot lately. “They are…they are dead, but it’s not that simple.”

Danny dropped back against the pillows and a tear rolled down his cheek.

Steve spoke again. “There’s more. I think we’re in an alternative reality. Things are different here. And no, I didn’t fall down and hit my head. There’s more than enough evidence to support that idea. Five 0 doesn’t exist and Chin is one of our mechanics. So you see, if we can find our way out of here, you can see Grace again.”

“How did they…?”

“Car crash.”

“Steve, I don’t really have a choice, but to believe that this isn’t our reality. The alternative is too horrific to contemplate. I don’t know how long it’s going to take to get out of here and I don’t think I can live without my little girl. I don’t like this place.” The words were spoken quickly and quietly and it seemed that Danny was using Steve’s theory as a lifeline. 

“It seems we’re not allowed to go unaccompanied at the moment. I need to find out what that is about. Are you hungry? I am. Let’s get some dinner and find Chin. He might know something about this place and I think we can trust him.”

“Okay. Is my car here?” Danny seemed to have perked up to Steve’s relief.

“Yeah, it’s in the garage, but I doubt you’ll be allowed near it.”

Danny gave Steve a sour look that was all ‘we’ll see about that’ which made Steve laugh. The men had their dinner, but weren’t able to find Chin as he had left for the day. 

Danny had more questions now that his head had cleared. “Steve, you said there might be a way out of here and not that I didn’t believe you, but from what I’ve seen today, there’s no way this is the same place we went to sleep in yesterday. Where would we start if we want out?”

“Well, I was thinking the old woman who threw that powdery stuff at us is a good place. We should try and find her, maybe talk to her.”

“Okay, that’s a start at least.”

“Danno, I don’t know about you, but I’m ready to drop. I’m going to bed. Are you going to be okay?”

“Sure. By the way, there’s only one bedroom and one bed, but at least it’s a big one.”

Steve gave Danny an odd look, but recovered quickly. “I have no problem with that if you don’t.”

“Lead the way.” Danny grinned as Steve moved past him into the bedroom.

Danny woke up in the middle of the night with Steve wrapped around him. He tried to move away, but Steve pulled him back in, complaining sleepily. “I have to use the bathroom Steve.”

“Hurry back.”, came the muffled reply. 

When Danny got back, Steve had moved into his spot. He was about to protest and push him aside, when his friend grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down next to him. 

“What took you so long?”

Danny didn’t complain about being the little spoon. He’d had a rough and confusing day and it was comforting to be held. The next morning he woke up with Steve’s hand down his sleep pants, cupping his cock. Danny was horrified and afraid to move. 

“Morning Danno.” Steve’s voice was sleep rough. He gave Danny’s cock a quick squeeze and removed his hand from his friend’s pants.

“Steve?”

“Mmmm…”

“Was your hand…”

“Uh huh.”

“Oh. But why?”

“Felt right.” Steve did a full body stretch and turned his head, squinting at Danny, a silly grin spreading over his face. Steve looked ridiculous and Danny laughed despite himself. 

 

They found Chin in the garage, working on the Marquis. Danny wasn’t quite sure why he was feeling hesitant and was hanging back while Steve went over to Chin. “Hey brah.” Chin looked around Steve’s shoulder when he noticed Danny. His look was mostly one of curiosity.

“Chin, hey.” Danny wasn’t quite sure how to talk to Chin, so he didn’t say much just then. 

Steve was more talkative. “Can we talk here? We have some questions.”

Chin didn’t even pretend to be surprised. “You’re not from around here, are you? I noticed something was different yesterday, but that’s not all, is it? You’re not together, are you?”  
Danny looked at Chin like he’d grown a second head. “What are you talking about? Steve, what is he talking about?” 

Chin’s assessing look was concentrated on Danny when he spoke. His stare made Danny uneasy. “Some singles are relentlessly pursued. It’s going to get tougher the longer you’re here.”

Danny was getting impatient and sounded irritated when he spoke. “I’m going to ask you one more time. What are you talking about?”

It was Steve who spoke. “Chin, we’re not gay.” He regarded the other man with a frown.

Chin was still looking at Danny who was clenching his jaw in annoyance. He turned his attention to the SEAL. “That’ll soon be irrelevant. Steve, just make sure that you keep Danny close at all times. You’re fine inside the compound, but out there…” He made a gesture that indicated the area beyond the boundary.”

Steve looked confused, so Chin continued. “Look, I’m probably not the best person to talk to about this. Talk to your physician. He’ll explain.”

Danny wanted to get off the cryptic topic and spoke up behind Steve. “What about getting out of here? Is it possible?” He sounded less angry as he looked directly at Chin, arms crossed, head to one side.

“Well, I guess figuring out how you landed up here would be a good place to start.”

 

The two men left Chin to his work and went off in a town car. Steve noticed Danny’s curiosity. “Okay, out with it. I can hear you thinking.”

“What?” Danny was smirking at Steve.

“What do you mean, what?” Steve did a backwards nod.

“This must be killing you, being driven around. Welcome to my side of the fence.”

“Danno, that’s an interesting choice of words. What do think Chin meant with the cryptic comments?”

“What, his implying we’re gay? Well, I woke up with your hand in my pants.”

Steve looked straight ahead, giving no indication that he’d actually heard his friend. Danny started laughing. “Are you blushing? Oh my god! You are actually blushing! Isn’t that cute.”

“I’m a SEAL. We don’t do cute. I don’t have an explanation for this morning, if you have to know. Like I said, it felt right, and I don’t recall you complaining.”

Danny opened his mouth, about to say something and then closed it again. He didn’t pursue the subject any further. They went back to the address of Rachel’s stalker to search for clues and the old woman. They didn’t find their perp and after making some enquiries they were informed that he had left the islands for the east coast.

“Well that doesn’t really help.” Danny was walking back to the car when he saw the old woman. “Hey Steve, that’s her over there.”

The woman seemed in a permanently bad mood and wasn’t particularly helpful. All she said was, “Learn from your mistakes and do what you do best.”

Once they were in the car, Danny started complaining. “What are we supposed to do with that?”

“Maybe she was talking about what happened to Rachel and Grace. They could have been saved if we’d planned better and were faster.” Steve had that look that said he was puzzling over something.

“Could be. Okay, but how do we do that?” 

“That is the confusing part. I don’t have an answer for you right now.” Steve sat back and closed his eyes. 

The men cut their trip short, nearly getting into a fight when they went for a beer. Men were openly and aggressively hitting on Danny, which annoyed Steve and he wasn’t sure why. He grabbed one guy by the collar and yanked him away from his partner. Enough was enough.

“Steve was that necessary? People are staring at us. You’re acting like an undomesticated animal!”

“First of all Danno, they’re not staring at us. They’re staring at you. And they’re not just people, they’re guys.” Steve looked around. “Danny does any of this seem weird to you?”

“What, your surroundings not to your liking, princess?” Danny’s words were softened by the happy smile he gave his partner. Steve grinned, bumping Danny with his shoulder, his unease forgotten for the moment.

The two friends left the bar and got into the town car, dozing until they arrived at their now home. Steve was immediately called away to take care of some paperwork and Danny had a visitor.

 

“Kono! Hi!”

“When you coming back brah?” Kono looked the same, but she was in uniform, something that Danny has never seen her wear.

 

That was how Steve found them, deep in conversation. Steve seemed quite rude to Kono which Danny found unacceptable. Once she was gone, he raised the topic. “What the hell was that about? And don’t you dare pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about!”

“I’m tired of people hitting on you like I’m not even here.” The words were spoken quietly.

“I’m not sure I follow. Are you actually jealous? She was not hitting on me and you and I are only friends.”

“You know that’s bullshit. You’ve noticed it too. You didn’t fight me this morning. I feel different. I think it’s this place.”

Danny didn’t have a smartass comeback. “Maybe it’s time we go and search out the physician that Chin mentioned?”

“Yup, I think so.”

 

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. Further Into The Maze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny are forced to adapt to their new surroundings.

Steve decided to sift through the mountain of paperwork on his desk, looking for clues and didn’t find anything useful. There was a day planner in the top drawer where he found the name and contact details of their physician. He called him and made an appointment for the following week. He was quite surprised that the doctor wanted to see both him and Danny.

The visit to their doctor was surreal. He was very interested in Danny’s state of mind after the Grace Rachel situation and Danny assumed that he would report his findings and hopefully speed the process of Danny returning to duty at HPD. 

“How have you been feeling Detective? Any withdrawal symptoms?”

“Not that I’m aware of”, Danny answered quite truthfully. Steve smirked at him behind the doctor’s back.

Danny made a gesture with his hands that said, ‘what was I supposed to say?’, giving Steve a dark look.

The doctor came back over. “Well, I think we can safely take you off the anti depressants and we can go back to your regular shots.”

“Regular shots?” Danny was favored with an odd look from the doctor. 

“Right detective, if you don’t mind rolling up your sleeve then we can get this done.”

Danny gave his partner a helpless look before he was injected in the arm. “Ouch! What the hell?”

“No need to be squeamish Detective.” The doc smiled at him. “You might feel slightly feverish as you’ve gone without for a couple of months, but other than that, you should be fine.”

He turned to Steve. “Right Commander, this wasn’t exactly your appointment, but shall we do you today as well?”

Steve looked like he was weighing up his options and then walked over and sat down, asking, “Refresh my memory, doc. What does this stuff do?”

The doctor frowned at Steve and did a mental shrug, before continuing. “It helps … well … it encourages you to bond. You know very well that this is not what I prescribed for Detective Williams, right?” He looked at Steve suspiciously and went back to selecting a fresh syringe.  
Steve gave Danny a thoughtful look and wondered what they had gotten themselves into.

 

Danny seemed unsteady on his feet as they got up to leave. He was a little on the flushed side, his breathing shallow. He fell back into his chair and Steve was at his side looking him over. “Doc, is he okay?” Steve was worried.

 

“He will be once he’s had an orgasm.” Steve froze. The doctor was so matter of fact about it. Danny was trying to calm his breathing and gave Steve a questioning look. Steve could feel heat spreading throughout his groin and desperately wanted to touch himself. 

“Danno are you okay to walk? I think we need to get you home.” Danny was only able to nod as they were on their way. The minute they got back to their apartment, Danny stumbled away to the bathroom. Steve was painfully hard and he could hear Danny gasping and panting on the other side of the door. He double over, grabbing on to a chair back as he heard his friend shout, “Oh fuck, Steve!” He tried to bring his arousal under control and squeezed hard around the base of his cock, but it was too late. He curled forward as he came in his pants listening to Danny desperately jerking off.

He heard the water running and a couple of minutes later Danny appeared, red faced and still breathing erratically. “Jesus Steve! What is that stuff?! I’m still feeling horny!”

He took in Steve's debauched appearance and started laughing. “Did you get off on listening to me? You're a pervert.”

“They were together Danny.”, was all Steve was able to say. He ran a hand over his face and looked disgustedly at his messy pants. 

“I’ve never experienced anything like that. All I could think of was fucking. Do you realize you had a lucky escape?” Danny was smiling at his partner.

Steve was grinning at his partner. “Oh yeah? I’m wondering how long the effects last. From what the doc said, they didn’t do that very often, so my guess is that life here is going to be quite interesting.”

“And what did he mean by ‘encourages us to bond’?”

“Encourages them to fuck, you mean. Having sex relaxes me. Danno, I can kind of understand why the Captain wants you to calm down. You’ve been angrier than usual since you’ve been here, but I still think it is a way to control us.”

“But why?” Danny adjusted himself, drawing Steve’s eyes downward.

“That’s what we need to find out. Danny, I need a shower… a cold one.” Steve jumped up and rushed toward the bathroom. "I think it's you who had a lucky escape.", were the last words Danny heard before Steve closed the bathroom door.

 

Danny had started on dinner when Steve finally appeared. “Ah, it moves.”

“Shut up.” Steve was laughing.

They discussed the rest of the new events over dinner and Steve couldn't keep his gaze off his partner. Danny was blushing under Steve's intense stare. He tried diverting his friend's attention by asking a direct question. “Steve, what purpose would us fucking each other’s brains out serve?”

“You want to fuck me?” Steve was mocking Danny with his smile.

“That’s all you got from what I said? You are such a slut.” Danny was laughing again, but the thought of fucking Steve was quite appealing and he had been half hard since the doctor's visit.

Steve was suddenly serious. “It depends on what our counterparts were working on.”

“But the other Steve wasn’t part of 5-0.”

“Doesn’t matter. I would’ve investigated my dad’s death, 5-0 or not.”

“Point taken.” 

 

Danny got up to start on the dishes when Steve came up behind him and stuck his nose in the gap between Danny’s neck and shirt collar. “Hmmm… You smell good.”

“Are you sniffing me?”

“Uh huh. Turn around Danno.”

As Danny turned, Steve moved his hands to his waist and around his back, pulling him in. He angled his head and kissed Danny gently. He pulled back a little, checking for resistance from his partner.  
Danny put his hand on the back of Steve’s neck and pulled him back down, pushing at Steve’s lips with his tongue. Steve took back control and pushed his tongue into Danny’s mouth, moving his hands down and groping Danny’s ass. Danny felt enveloped by the kiss, Steve’s chest pressing against his, his body trapping him against the sink. He could feel himself growing hard again and tried to get some distance between them. “Wait. We should stop.”

Steve pulled away and rested his head on Danny’s shoulder. His words were little more than a whisper. “Okay. Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay, but maybe we should slow down a little? Let’s go to bed?” Danny took hold of his friend's hand and led him towards their bedroom.

 

-0-0-0-

Danny went back to work, but was assigned to desk duty until his psychological evaluation. He had a shock when he saw a familiar face. Meka walked by his desk and brought him coffee. “Welcome back haole. Good to see you.” He looked up into his friend’s smiling face and was completely lost for words. He very quickly got up from his desk and disappeared into the men’s room. His eyes were brimming with tears and without realizing it, he’d called Steve. He looked at his phone in utter confusion when he heard his partner’s concerned voice. “He’s alive! I can’t do this!”, he blurted out.

A short while later Steve was there, walking him out. He was embarrassed and he never wanted to go back. He truly freaked out when they got home. 

He had been in the shower for a very long time and Steve was worried. He found Danny shaking on the shower floor, cold water running down over him. Steve was very calm as he turned the water off. “C’mon, let’s get you out of here, okay?”  
He wrapped a towel around his partner and pulled him into a hug. “It’ll be fine once we figure all this out. Look, at least we know Grace is safe.”  
He gave Danny a robe and put him into bed, staying with him til he was asleep.

 

Later the two men were sitting in Steve’s office having coffee. Steve was frustrated by the amount of paperwork that he incurred as part of his job.

“They thought it was too soon for you to go back.” Steve was looking at Danny from behind the safety of his desk.

Danny was sitting on the couch. “Steve, you do realize I’m not him, but by the same token, seeing Meka was a little more than I could deal with.”

“I understand. I would’ve probably reacted the same way if my dad had to be here. I’m not sure how I would’ve handled it.” Steve was waving his pen between thumb and forefinger.

“I see you weren’t able to escape the paperwork.” Danny was laughing at his partner. “Steve, did you put a guard outside the apartment door?”

“What do you mean?” Steve was frowning.

“He was there when I tried to leave and said that he had to okay it before I could leave.”

Steve was visibly surprised and made a mental note to talk to his CO about this new development.

 

Danny’s setback at the police department meant that he was on desk duty for even longer, but it gave him an opportunity to snoop and look at his counterpart’s files and notes. 

 

That evening as he and Steve sat down to dinner, he raised the topic. “Steve, I think you Meka and I were investigating our colleagues. What I’m not clear on is why you were part of the investigation. It could be one of two things. Either our counterparts shared everything, which is kind of cute, or the other Steve was investigating one of his own colleagues too.”

Steve didn’t seem at all surprised by Danny’s suspicions. “Do you have access to any names? I didn’t find much at the office, but I’ve asked Kono to help me look at some encrypted files on Steve’s laptop.”

“Steve, can we trust her?” Danny was concerned.

“Danny, it’s Kono. Besides, she likes you and won’t do anything to hurt you.”

 

-0-0-0-

Danny woke up in the middle of the night to rain hammering down on the roof. He had never liked storms and reached for his partner. His friend’s side of the bed was empty and cold. Danny didn’t like the noise and decided to go downstairs to the living room. He walked in and found Steve already there. “Oh, didn’t know you’d be here.” Danny didn’t know why he suddenly felt awkward.

Steve was lying on the couch motioning for him to come in. “I never liked storms. If I can’t hear it, I can pretend that it isn’t out there. Come over here. You can share my blanket.”

Danny sat down next to Steve, who pulled him down beside him, wrapping an arm around him, kissing his temple. “Okay?”

“Perfect.”

 

A few weeks later, Steve gives Danny a skateboard. Danny was coming back from work and found it sitting on the coffee table with a huge blue bow around it. Danny was eager to try it out. Right then Steve got in and saw Danny. “Hi sweetheart. I see you found it.”

“It’s great! Thanks Steve! Wait a minute! Did you just call me ‘sweetheart’?”

“I don’t know. Did I?” Steve’s happy smile made Danny decide to drop the topic, but it confused him nonetheless.

“I don’t recall mentioning that skateboarding was one of my hobbies.”

“You didn’t. Kono mentioned it was something that you liked to do which was why you took well to surfing. Oh and just so you know, my CO put a guard on you. I think we need to be extra careful if we are going to continue Steve and Danny’s investigation.”

“Meka said that we shelved it after the Grace Rachel situation. He didn’t know whether I was up to it so didn’t mention it when I went back.”

“How is that going for you? The Meka thing.”

“I’m okay. It’s a little weird, but I’m kind of glad to have him there.

“You said they stopped investigating because of Grace and Rachel?”

“Yeah.” Danny looked up at Steve. “Oh my god, you’re not implying …”

“I am. What if they were getting close to something significant?”

 

-0-0-0-

Steve was in the study talking to his CO when they heard a commotion outside the door and a loud crash. The two men gave each other a brief look and made for the study’s outer door since Steve recognized his partner’s irate voice.

The scene in front of the door would have been funny if Steve hadn’t seen the furious look on Danny’s face. Danny was on the ground being restrained by two huge bodyguards. “Let him up!” Steve walked over to the three men. The two almost sitting on Danny didn’t move and looked over Steve’s shoulder for their orders. This made Steve angry and he lunged, punching one of the men in the face. “I said, ‘Let him go.’” 

Two more goons appeared as if from the woodwork and pulled Steve off the man. He struggled, but it was no use. This time his CO spoke. “I warned you about this. Expect more trouble if you do not comply. I must also insist that you get your fiancée under control.” 

Anger flashed over Danny’s features and he tried to push away the man who was holding his legs. “Get the fuck off me you primate!” 

The Captain ignored Danny and continued talking to Steve. “He’s clearly unused to this lifestyle and needs to be educated. A little discipline won’t go amiss. See that it’s done, Commander.” Steve straightened up and the goons stepped away from him. To Danny’s disbelief, he complied. Danny heard a “Yes Sir”, but then he looked at Danny and he saw a slight upward twitch at the corner of his partner’s mouth, but his expression was hard. So still safe territory, but he knew some of Steve’s anger was directed at him. Either way, he gave as good as he got. It was just difficult in this strange place where the balance of power was so obviously biased against him, but he and Steve were in this together.

“C’mon Danno.” He looked up to see Steve holding out his hand. Once he was on his feet, Steve checked him over thoroughly. “You okay? They didn’t hurt you?” 

“I’m fine, Steve. I’m not a kid - and stop touching me.” Steve smirked at him and held his chin between thumb and forefinger. “Danny, very soon I’ll be doing more than just touching you. You’ll need to get used to that. You’re fighting the inevitable.”

Danny was momentarily stunned by Steve’s remark and mouthed the word, ‘asshole’ at him. His partner continued to smile at him as he pushed past him and was about to walk away when Steve’s CO stopped him. “You’re not going anywhere. Please step into the study, Detective Williams.” 

Danny stopped and turned slowly. He couldn’t keep the sarcasm out of his voice. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to go get cleaned up. I’m going for a shower and I’ll join you afterwards.”

“No, Detective, you’re going to the study. Now!” 

Danny, looked at Steve, who nodded imperceptibly. He was fuming as he turned toward the study.

The three men went into the study and sat down. The Captain spoke first. “Commander, you need to start thinking about setting a wedding date.” 

Next to Steve, Danny shifted uncomfortably. Steve leaned sideways towards his partner and whispered, “You okay? You’ve got a few cuts that I want to look at. What happened out there?”  
Danny looked amused when he turned to Steve. “One of your colleagues shoved me off my skateboard so I cleaned his clock for him. That’s when the goons grabbed me and you came out. I’m fine, but I’d like some water. Get me some? Knee hurts like a sonofabitch.”

“Commander why don’t you get your fiancée some painkillers?” It wasn’t a request.

“No thanks, Steve. I said I was fine.”

“Detective.”

“Danny.”

“Commander, this is exactly the kind of behavior that needs to be discouraged.”

Steve looked up sharply and caught the look on his partner’s face. Danny was angry.

“I’m actually in the room.” Danny was on the move, hands gesturing. “I get that you’re his CO, but you’re still an ass!”

“Danny.”, Steve tried again. 

“No, no, no! Don’t Danny me! He doesn’t get to treat me like I’m a sixteen year old girl. You know what? Just forget it!” Danny turned to leave when Steve grabbed him and kissed him right there in front of his superior.

Danny froze, eyes moving to where Steve’s CO stood. Then his partner’s hand moved to the back of his head and pulled him in. They were plastered together at the groin. He felt Steve’s tongue moving across his bottom lip and was taken by surprise by the warm feeling below his belt.  
Rational thought returned and Danny started to struggle. Steve held him in place. “Steve, what the fuck?!” Danny finally managed to pull himself free.

“Take the painkillers, okay?” Steve pulled back to look at his friend. Danny was becoming aggravated again, so Steve changed tactics, speaking softly, “Okay, look, I’ll bring you a sedative. Go have a shower and forget this stupid shit. It’s not important.”

“Okay.” Danny pushed at Steve’s chest again. He looked tired. “We have to talk – about this.” He used his forefinger to motion in the space between Steve and himself. Steve realized that this was important to Danny. “Yeah, sure, we’ll talk.”

Danny left the study through the inner door, leaving his partner and his CO to their conversation which he was sure would be centered on him. 

He was halfway through a long, hot shower when he heard Steve enter the bathroom. And just when did he become so comfortable with being naked in the same room with his partner. Something to add to the list of new things. “Danno, you okay in there? I brought you something to relax you. You don’t have to take it, but it’s there if you want it.”

Danny stuck his head around the shower door long enough to see Steve smirk. “This is very domestic.” 

Later as they sat at the poolside, Steve playfully toying with Danny’s fingers, he brought up the topic. “Steve, why did that horribly repressed man call me your fiancée, and it’s not the first time he’s done it either. What’s going on?”

“It’s complicated.” was the quiet reply.

“Then uncomplicate things for me. I’m starting to think that you’re keeping things from me. I’m not fragile and I need to be able to trust you. Please.”

“He’s given me some kind of ultimatum. The consequences are unclear, though.” Steve was still holding his hand.

“What are you talking about? You’re starting to sound like Chin.” Danny was growing impatient.

“He wants us to set a wedding date.”

“What?!”

“He wants you under control. I don’t think he’s ever met anyone like you and usually subordinates follow his orders, but you don’t.”

“So you’re saying that because he has no power over me so he’s hoping you do. What are we going to do?”

 

“We’re going to plan a wedding.”

 

END CHAPTER TWO


	3. Sink Or Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny unearth some issues.

Weeks went by and though there had been no incidents and work was quiet, Danny was getting frustrated. He missed Grace and their investigation wasn’t yielding any results. Steve was very affectionate and protective and Danny didn’t want to get too used to it. He’d noticed that Steve’s CO had backed off a little since they’d decided on a wedding date. He still was not allowed out unaccompanied, but he grudgingly had to admit that it was probably for the best as he was still being aggressively propositioned by random men and women, many of them, Steve’s colleagues.

The atmosphere around the estate was rather tense, causing Steve and Danny to argue.

It was on a rather sunless afternoon when they found themselves in the Captain’s study. Danny knew something strange was going on when he saw their doctor in deep conversation with Steve’s CO. He looked up and actually smiled at Danny. “Have a seat Detective. Lieutenant Commander.”  
It was the doctor who spoke up first. “Gentlemen, do you know why you are here?”

“I’m sure you’re going to tell us.”, Steve said under his breath.

Danny wanted the conversation over with. “Is it because I’m constantly getting hit on by your colleagues who seem to have a particularly hard time controlling themselves.” The older man ignored Danny's sarcasm.

The Captain nodded. “Far be it from me to tell you how to run your lives, Detective Williams, but your presence is causing some serious issues.”

“Then I suggest you tell your subordinates to exercise some self control, Sir. This is hardly Danny's fault.” Steve had taken up the Captain’s tone and was annoyed. 

This time it was the doctor who spoke. “There is a simple solution. Why we are even discussing this is beyond me, but Commander, you need to bond with your fiancée and at the risk of sounding insulting, that means that you actually have to have sex.”

Steve looked to his right and next to him Danny seemed to find the carpet really fascinating. The only tell that he was even listening to the conversation, was the tips of his ears turning bright pink.

“Danny, you okay?” Steve whispered as his partner looked up briefly.

“This is embarrassing and I’d really like to go, now.”, came the furious whisper.

“I can make a recommendation if there is some kind of problem.” The two men were dragged back into the uncomfortable conversation.

“That won’t be necessary. I’m sure we can fix this by ourselves.” Steve was angry and was already rising from his seat.

“Did we say that the recommended advice is to be taken up on an optional basis?” Steve’s CO had lost his good humor. “You will see the recommended professional. You might learn something. Good luck gentlemen.”

Over the next few weeks things went from bad to worse. Danny and Steve were still arguing constantly. The doctor’s recommendation was a sex therapist. Steve was never all that comfortable talking about his feelings and talking was not going to resolve anything, or was it?

Eventually the bickering got to them and they caved and made an appointment. The first session was mainly talking. The therapist was well meaning, but talking was hugely embarrassing. The two men were forced to expose themselves emotionally, by digging up old issues and Danny felt that at the rate things were going, it’d be easier to just let Steve fuck him.

Danny was doing much better and in the meantime had returned to active duty at HPD. They had a backlog of unsolved cases and sometimes he slept on the couch when he worked very late. One such night Steve waited up and surprised him when he came out of the bedroom to talk to him. “Danno, we need to fix this. Come to bed?” He knew exactly what Steve wanted to talk about as their relationship had become more strained instead of less so. 

“I want to talk this over too, but we can’t do that in bed, Steven, so come and sit with me.” Danny patted the area next to his thigh.

Steve did as he was told and sat, running a hand over his friend’s hair and settling it on his shoulder. Danny sounded defeated when he spoke again. “How far do we really have to go? If it is a transference of a lover’s scent that is necessary, then I shouldn’t, get harassed the way I do. We sleep together, after all. So that means that not only should we have sex, but you should come inside me.” Danny couldn’t quite meet Steve’s eyes as he said this.

“We don’t have to do this.” 

 

“I don’t see how we have a choice and don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it.”

“I have … I do, but I’m not sure how much is the drug and how much is real.” Steve sounded unsure.

“Well, Steve, I think it’s easy. Ask yourself if you were interested in me before we came here.” Danny gave him a cute smile which made Steve want to kiss him.

“Okay D, well, I think I have my answer. Can we go to bed now?”

 

On the afternoon of a session the two friends were quite tense and hardly spoke on their way to the therapist’s. They had just walked in, sat down and gotten past the usual pleasantries when Danny was up again. He moved to the other side of the room and stood near the window. Steve stared at him in confusion. He briefly looked at the other two men and spoke. “Look, I’ll make this easy on all of us, okay? I have an issue with anal sex. I’ve never done it and it scares me shitless. No pun intended. I like being around Steve.” He turned to Steve. “I like being close to you. I do, but being freaked out by having a cock in my ass isn’t something that is likely to change anytime soon.”

The therapist was smiling now and Steve and Danny both looked at him like he was insane. “Gentlemen, I think we have finally made some progress. Danny it was very brave of you to share. Steve is there anything you would like to say to Danny?”

Steve was looking directly at his partner. “Danny, we don’t have to do anything that you are uncomfortable with. We’re about more than that. Your happiness is more important than sex.”

Danny cracked his neck and took a deep breath. “Steve, what I’m trying to say is that I want to, but I don’t like pain and I want to know how it’ll affect other areas of our lives.”

“I think we’ll be closer, but like I said, it’s not important. We’ll deal with each issue as it comes up, okay?” Steve was smiling now and had moved to the window to put an arm around his partner.

Danny smiled his brightest smile. “Okay, so what? We give ourselves a break and let things happen naturally and if I’m uncomfortable with anything, I’ll tell you. Just… Let’s take things slowly, okay?”

 

The two men fell into a weekly routine of therapy and one day after yet another session, they went for lunch. They moved to the restaurant conservatory with their coffees and sat on one of the couches there. Steve had been quiet throughout lunch and Danny wondered why he’d brought him out here, especially if he wasn’t talking. He had noticed that whenever he and Steve were alone without distractions, he’d become aroused. Right now he was staring at his partner’s crotch and wondered what he kept in those jeans. The thought made him laugh. Whatever Steve hid in there, looked pretty big and he wondered if Steve would want to put that inside him. He wondered if they really had to do that. Steve caught him looking and laughed uncomfortably.

 

Once Steve decided to take up the challenge of winning his partner over, it turned into more fun than he’d envisioned. One evening, soon after their talk, he decided that he wanted to have a relaxing evening with his friend, but the difference this time would be that he was there would be a point to it all.  
“Hey Danny!” He greeted Danny with a happy smile the moment he walked in.  
Danny was surprised to find Steve home in an apron. He was intrigued by the mouthwatering smells coming from the kitchen. That was definitely new as he’d done all the cooking since they’d occupied their new home.

“Steve, hi! I see you’ve been busy.” He couldn’t help smiling.

Steve suddenly looked shy. “I thought dinner and a bath would be a good idea.”

“A bath huh?” Danny was now in Steve’s personal space and placed his hands on his friend’s hips, looking up at him. “So, uhm… What do I get in the meantime?”

“This…” Steve angled his head and kissed Danny. He licked over Danny’s teeth and sucked his tongue into his mouth. The sensation pulled on Danny’s cock and he was hard in seconds. Danny moved his hands around and down, gripping Steve’s ass. His partner groaned and deepened the kiss, Danny felt as though Steve was trying to get right inside of him.

Danny pulled away from him, looking over his shoulder. “So what’s for dinner?”

“You’ll see.”

Danny couldn’t wait to get through dinner and was curious to see what else Steve had planned. The dishes were left in the sink and Steve led Danny away to the bathroom. He was in a hurry to get Danny out of his clothes and started on his belt, moving upward to undo his shirt buttons and then unzip his pants.  
Danny pulled Steve’s t shirt up over his head and disposed of his jeans, groping his ass and then he did something that completely surprised Steve. 

He dropped to his knees and took Steve’s cock into his mouth.

“Danno?” Steve’s voice sounded far from steady.

Danny looked up at him and pulled back slightly, sucking hard on the head. Steve gasped and jerked forward, grabbing hold of Danny’s hair. He ran his tongue around the underside of the head and licked over the slit, tasting pre come. Steve had been on the edge all evening and was afraid of coming embarrassingly quickly. He tugged on Danny’s hair again. “Danno, stop.”

Danny moved back and Steve’s cock slipped from his mouth with an audible pop. “Don’t you want this Steve?” The look of confusion on his face made Steve smile.

“I do, yes, but I had our night planned and…”  
“…and I’m giving you a blowjob.” Danny smiled up at Steve.

“Danno, I…”

Steve abruptly stopped talking, losing his train of thought as Danny took him back in and swallowed around him.

“Oh fuck, Danny!” Steve's entire body jerked and he was hunched over Danny, placing his hands on his partner’s shoulders to steady himself. He could see Danny’s head bobbing, speeding up and causing the most delicious friction. He was back on the edge as Danny moved his hands around to his ass and pulled him further in. He felt helpless as the most intense sensations were building inside him. He wanted to fuck Danny’s mouth and was sweating with the effort of trying to hold back, when Danny patted him on the ass, giving him permission to thrust forward into his waiting mouth. Those beautiful lips stretched around his cock and strong hands rhythmically squeezing his ass. Danny pulled almost all the way off him and moved his hand to the area under Steve’s balls, pushing upward as he swallowed him back down. Steve’s eyes rolled back in his head as he shouted, “Oh my fucking god!” Steve could feel his cock hit the back of Danny’s throat and harshly gripped Danny’s hair as his cock pulsed and he came down Danny’s throat in hot spurts.

Danny choked a little and had to pull back, some of Steve’s come running out from the corner of his mouth. Steve was gasping, realizing that he had been holding his breath. He sagged and Danny helped him down to the floor.

“Danny where the fuck did you learn how to do that?!” Steve was shaking his head in disbelief. 

Danny was laughing, resting his head against the edge of the bath. Steve noticed his come on his partner’s mouth and wiped it off with his thumb, moving his hand around the back of Danny’s neck and pulling him in for a deep kiss. When he let him go, he was breathless. He could taste himself on Danny’s tongue.

“Jesus Steve, easy. Can we have that bath now?” 

A little while later, the two men were surrounded by the warmth of a fragrant foam bath. “I thought this would be a good way to de stress you after a long day.” Steve was whispering into Danny’s ear from where he sat behind him, shampooing his hair. Danny was practically purring, his eyes closed, smiling to himself. “That feels so good. I’m feeling very relaxed.”

“I could help you unwind a little more.” Steve had moved on to Danny’s chest, kissing his shoulder as he went. He wound an arm around his partner’s waist and pulled him back against his chest. He used his other hand to tweak a nipple, making Danny jerk. “Do you like that, Danno?” Steve rolled the nipple and pinched it hard, biting down on the side of Danny’s neck. “Oh!” Danny gasped and thrashed about splashing water over the side of the bath. “Steve, please…”

Steve held Danny in place and moved his hand down to his cock, giving it a lazy pull from base to head. He did this a few times until Danny was thrusting into his hand. “That’s it Danno.” Steve relaxed against the edge of the bath and leaned back, taking Danny with him. He massaged his partner’s balls, giving them a squeeze and whispering, “Are you going to be good and empty these for me?” With those words, he plunged his tongue into Danny’s ear. He went back to jacking Danny, pulling him into his lap and then, without warning, slipped a finger into his hole. It wasn’t the best angle, but it had the desired effect.

Danny’s eyes flew open and he cried out as the finger was pulled out and plunged back into him. It felt strange for about a moment until Steve tightened his hand around his shaft and twisted his hand as he reached the head, all the while pumping his finger in and out of Danny’s hole. Danny thrust up into Steve’s hand and when he moved back, Steve’s finger would move deeper into his ass. Danny knew he wasn’t making much sense, but he was past caring. “Steve, you have to make me come, Steve, oh please…”

Steve had now sped up and continued the steady stream of words into Danny’s ear. “Very soon you’ll be doing this around my cock.”  
Those last few words were all Danny needed to finally send him over the edge. 

Steve held him as he came down from his orgasm, slowly pulling his finger free of Danny’s body. Finally, he turned his head and looked at Steve. “Who knew that you could talk dirty.” He was laughing and Steve actually looked embarrassed.

He recovered quickly, though. “Well, you seemed to like it judging from how hard you came.” The men were both laughing now.

 

The following week’s session was somehow less stress inducing. Their appointment was for late that day and Steve hadn’t seen Danny since the day before. He had a bad case of butterflies and couldn’t wait to see his partner. Danny was already there when he walked in. “Danno, darling. I’ve missed you!”, Steve blurted out as he walked over to where Danny was sitting. Danny frowned at the endearment, but brightened up after a moment, allowing himself to be pulled into a tight hug. Steve sat down next to him and stayed close, folding Danny in under his arm.  
The therapist was pleased with their progress. “I see that things are getting better.” 

“Yeah they are. We’ve worked through a lot of side issues and we’re definitely getting there. I’m happy with how things are going.” Steve had an open smile on his face as he kissed Danny’s temple.

“What about you Danny?” Their therapist leaned forward in his chair.

“Well, Steve has been fantastic and very supportive. I know he’s not going anywhere and I guess that was one of my issues. I’m thinking that I might revise some of my previous ideas.”

“That’s good, gentlemen.” While their therapist scribbled some notes on a pad and typed away, Steve was cuddling Danny on the couch. “I can’t wait to get you home.” He sniffed Danny’s hair and moved a hand up his thigh. “Danno did you use my shampoo?”

“What if I did?” came the snarky reply.

“I think that’s hot.”

“Do you think he’d notice if we snuck out?” Danny batted at his lover as he was trying to put his tongue in Danny’s ear.

“Let’s go.”

 

END CHAPTER THREE


	4. Another Piece Of The Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny put some pieces of their puzzle together and make an important decision.

Steve and Danny still bickered, but on the whole got along much better. They also became actively involved in their wedding plans. The junior officer surprisingly proved to be a valuable asset and was always on hand to help when things became stressful.

Steve didn’t like him very much, but had to concede that he was worth his weight in gold. Danny was the happiest he’d seen him in a long time so he didn’t raise his concerns. One day he turned up at HPD to take Danny home. Instead of going back to the estate, he took Danny out to the house which was almost habitable. 

“This is nice.” Danny was standing on the lawn looking up at the house.

“It is, isn’t it? We spend so much of our time with so many people around, I’ve forgotten how peaceful it is here.” Steve had a picnic basket and blanket while Danny held the beers and water.

 

Once they were seated, Danny suddenly looked serious. “The house will be ready soon. If we’re still here, we should move. We could do with the privacy and we really need to continue with the investigation.”

“Yes we should.” Steve spoke quietly as he looked out over the water. “I didn’t want to rush you, D. You’ve had a rough time and you’re happier now and that makes me happy, but yeah, we have a home and we can’t stay here forever. I'm just hoping that what we are able to do is enough.” 

Danny wanted to see the inside of the house and luckily Steve had remembered to bring the house keys. It was strangely similar to the house that they had gone to sleep in what seems ages ago now. There were parts of the house that were still incomplete and some furniture was missing from the living room. Steve had brought swim shorts for the both of them and they went for a swim just before sunset. He was enjoying himself and seemed reluctant to leave, but Danny surprised him by grabbing the keys to the car as they were drying off. Danny liked this playful side of Steve, but he also knew that they had to go back to the estate, at least for now. He drove them back and laughed suddenly when they stopped at a traffic light. “What?” Steve was smiling.

“I just realized that we’re not being driven everywhere or shadowed either.”

“I’m not so sure about that.”

“Are you talking about the junior officer?”

“The very same.” Steve was practically pouting.

“Okay, but the only unusual thing about him, Steve, is that he’s related to our doc.”

 

-0-0-0-

In the coming weeks Steve was kept busy and complained about all the paperwork, but Danny and Meka made a tiny bit of headway in their investigation. He had an idea and decided to start with Rachel’s stalker and if he wanted to do things right, he had to start with Stan. He realized that this would be no easy task after what Steve had told him about his exchange with Stan.

Regardless of the fact, he and Meka now stood in Stan’s living room. When he walked in, he gave the two detectives a tight smile. Danny saw it as progress that agreed to see them at all.

“Detectives.”

“Hi Stan. We’re here to ask you about the tip you called in about Rachel’s stalker.” Danny wanted to get right down to business.

“Why after all this time, is this relevant.” Stan was less patient.

“The information will help us to formally close the case.” Meka came to Danny’s rescue.

“A contact provided the information. He had a name and address. It was better than doing nothing.” Stan was bitter and he seemed eager to end the conversation by moving towards the door. "If there is nothing else, I'll get the maid to see you out."

"As a matter of fact, there is." Danny needed a way to link his information together and was determined to turn Stan's antagonism into something positive. He and Meka got the name of Stan's contact and were finally able to add a few more pieces into their puzzle. They went to Meka’s house and were having a beer in his living room, when Meka produced all of the notes that Danny kept on his secret case. “I couldn’t show you these a few weeks ago. I thought you were going to quit. You’re doing so much better, brah.”

Danny looked up at his friend and simply said, “Thank you.”, hoping that it was enough.

Danny and Meka were sifting through stacks of notes when Meka jumped up and left the room, returning a few minutes later with a laptop. “I’d almost forgotten I had this. Here Danny. It’s your laptop. I’m sure you gave it to me because there might be something useful on it.”

Danny’s eyes lit up at the prospect of new information. The laptop was password protected and this posed a problem. “Seems I’ve forgotten my password. I’ll have to get back to you on this. In the meantime, let’s look at what we have. We have some dirty cops in the department and I have a hunch that this stalker situation wasn’t what it seemed because of the way Stan came by his information. So what if Stan’s informant knew the cops and knew about the stalker.”

“You think it was all a setup? I never thought to look into whether that little creep was an informant. I’ll see what I can dig up.” Meka looked hopeful again.

“I don’t think all of it was a setup. Just the stalker.” Danny frowned, scratching at the back of his neck. “Look, it was a drug smuggling case and our cops were involved, but what if Stan’s friend is the starting point. Guy’s in pharmaceuticals. We have to prove that they know one another for this to fit together.”

Meka thoughtfully tapped his thumb to his chin. “You said that one of Steve’s colleagues or possibly more than one was involved.”

“Yeah, I just don’t know how to piece all of this together right now, but I think we’ve moved forward. Call it a night?” 

Meka was laughing now. “Yeah, go on. Go home to your guy.”

Danny was laughing as he got up from Meka’s couch. “What you jealous?”

“Yeah sure Jersey, I’m real jealous.”

Meka was walking him out, about to drive Danny home, when a car pulled up in front of the house. Danny looked at Meka. “You expecting company?”

“Nah brah, but you are. That’s your man getting out of the car. You’re on a short leash.” Meka was shaking with laughter as he said this.

“Fuck off Meka. You just keep thinking that you’re not.” Danny was laughing now too.

Steve was striding towards them. He shook Meka’s hand without waiting to be introduced. “I’ve heard a lot about you.” He moved to Danny’s side and whispered, “Don’t disappear on me again.”

Danny turned to him, frowning. “Hey Steve. How’d you know to find me here?”

“I followed our junior officer here. Well, I trailed him into the general area. So technically I wasn’t stalking you, I was following him.” He gave Danny a quick hug. “Meka, it was good to meet you.”

Steve threw an arm around Danny and led him to the car. Danny stopped short. “Whose car did you steal?”

Steve smirked. “It’s a rental.”

“Nutcase.”

The two men ate a leisurely dinner cooked by Steve and they retired to the living room to discuss their respective days. Danny was sitting with his back to the armrest with Steve just past the middle. Steve got a hold of his foot and absently stroked over his knee down to his calf. “I think the doc’s involved.”

“How? Meka and I have a lot of pieces that we’re having trouble putting together. I think it’s time for some surveillance.” 

“Kono and I managed to get into those files and there are photographs of the doc. You need to look at them with me and tell me if you recognize any of the faces. I think we need to maybe speak to Chin as well.”

“Good idea. You and Kono getting along now?” Danny was enjoying the attention as Steve’s hand moved up to his inner thigh.

“Have you given any thought to what we’re really doing here? I still wake up everyday thinking it was all a bad dream and then I realize we’re still here.” Steve was coming very close to the bulge forming in Danny’s pants.

“I’m not one for believing in this kind of thing and yet here we are. We can’t both be crazy and I’m sure we’re not dead, so my guess is, we have to perform some kind of task and then we can leave.” Danny was gesturing wildly until Steve placed a large hand over his hardening cock and squeezed lightly, making Danny squeak.

“Do you think it’s related to this case?” Steve continued to massage his partner’s cock until he suddenly stopped.

“Hey! Why’d you stop? I was enjoying that.” The look of outrage on Danny’s face was comical and made Steve laugh.

“Bedtime Danno.” Steve shoved Danny’s legs off him and ran for the bedroom with Danny following close behind.

 

-0-0-0-

Danny had gotten used to waking up with Steve wrapped around him, though one such morning, he found himself underneath his lover. He was essentially trapped on his belly with the SEAL draped over him, a strong, lean thigh wedged between his. Steve was nosing at the hair behind his ear and Danny could feel Steve’s hard cock, warm against his ass. Danny tried to speak, but his face was pushed into the pillow, his range of movement limited. Steve had his hands over Danny’s as he lazily slid his erection between Danny’s cheeks. 

“Danno, you awake?” Steve sounded breathless. Danny could feel the head, wet with pre come, nudge at his balls. He knew he should at last protest, but he was so painfully hard by now. 

“Fuck me Steve.”

Danny heard Steve huff out a breath and then he was gone, momentarily making Danny feel cold and exposed. Steve was back a moment later, gently stroking over his ass and then he felt a finger slowly enter him. “Steve, ohhh”, Danny moaned, closing his eyes.

The finger twisted inside, moving in and out of him. He tried to move back against the finger, when Steve pushed in two. There was a definite burn and stretch, which he wasn’t too sure of, but then Steve spoke. “You’re doing so well Danno.” He kissed the back of Danny’s neck and continued to whisper reassurances.

Danny was surprised that his body had adjusted to the fingers inside him. Steve slowly pulled his fingers out to add more lube. “Danny, do you have any idea how amazing you look?” Danny was about to ask him why he’d stopped when three fingers were forced into his hole.

“Holy fuck!” Danny gasped as he frantically tried to adjust to the new intrusion.

“Take your time Danno. Breathe.” Steve didn’t move his fingers and gave Danny the opportunity to set his own pace. Steve took hold of Danny’s cock and he thrust slowly into Steve’s hand and then moved back onto his fingers. He fucked himself on Steve’s fingers and was getting close to coming when Steve pulled out and Danny cried out in frustration. “Jesus, Steve I want to come!”

Danny shoved Steve with his shoulder and he hardly moved, but it gave Danny the opportunity to get his hand around his cock. He stroked himself roughly a couple of times. Steve growled as he pulled his hand out from underneath Danny’s and pushed him onto his belly. He lubed up his cock and guided it into Danny’s hole.

“Uuurgh, Steve!” Danny tightly gripped the pillow beneath his head and clenched around Steve’s shaft. Danny felt unbelievably stretched as the cock inside him twitched.

“Danno, don’t!” Steve felt like he was coming and frantically tried to get himself under control. He was breathing shallowly as he gripped Danny by the shoulders and rested his forehead on the back of Danny’s head. He screwed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth.

“Steve, you can move”, came the muffled voice from underneath Steve.

“I need… I need a minute.” Steve was shaking. He had an iron grip on his partner's shoulders and Danny was sure that he would be bruised. He felt the drag of skin as his partner finally pulled back and slowly pushed back in. 

“Steve, more. C’mon.” Danny was becoming impatient.

Steve placed his hands on either side of his partner’s head and thrust in hard, making Danny whimper. Steve smiled even though Danny couldn’t see it and changed his angle by moving down Danny’s body, thrusting upwards. The head of his cock moved over Danny’s prostate, the sensation startling a shout out of Danny that turned into a moan when Steve pulled back. The thought of whose cock it was moving inside him was so completely unbelievable that it brought him closer to the edge.

He felt a little ashamed, but couldn't stop the words that were tumbling from his mouth. “Oh god, please…Steve… please just fuck me… Fuck me, pleeease.” Steve licked at the sweat beading on the back of Danny’s neck as he set up a relentless pace, fucking Danny until he could no longer form words. When Danny started to grunt, he moved onto his side, taking Danny with him. His thrusts were now shallow and fast as he took hold of Danny’s shaft jacking him roughly. He felt Danny tightening around him already and the sensation was dragging him along towards orgasm. He squeezed Danny's shaft on every upward stroke and flicked his thumb over the head. His lover was gasping for breath as he came all over Steve’s hand. He couldn’t stop and pulled the smaller man against him as he thrust in a few more times and came holding tightly onto Danny’s hips.

The two men lay there panting and as Steve was about to pull out of Danny, he grabbed hold of Steve’s hip. “No, not yet, babe. Stay inside me.” Danny's voice sounded small and desperate. Steve stopped moving and hugged his partner. 

“Danno you okay?” Steve sounded worried.

“I’m good. I just… I can’t explain it. I want you close for as long as possible.”

Steve held him tighter. “I feel the same.”

END CHAPTER FOUR


	5. A Step Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Danny and their friends make headway in their case.

Steve dozed with Danny in his arms. He woke up with a start and realized that he was still inside his lover. He gingerly pulled out and settled a grumbling Danny against his chest. “Shhh. Go back to sleep.” He took in the messy hair and smiled, kissing Danny’s cheek. The man used a ridiculous amount of products to keep his hair in place and Steve preferred him like this.

“Love you Danno.” he said into the sleeping man’s hair as he pulled him even closer and drifted back sleep. He woke up hours later and as he blinked his eyes open, he noticed Danny watching him, a smile playing on his lips. “I love you Steve.”  
Steve blushed even though he was only half awake. “You heard that? I’m sorry. I thought you were asleep. I…”

“I said, ‘I love you’.”, Danny interrupted

“Oh.” Steve looked like he was processing the implications of what Danny was actually saying.

Danny reached out and ran a hand over the other man’s hair. “Yeah. I really like what we did earlier and I think I’d like to do it again. Just, not now. Right now, I’m hungry.” Danny was smiling a big happy smile that made Steve’s breath catch in his throat. His partner’s grin lit up his entire face and it was all just for him.  
Steve realized in that moment that that look was something that he had wanted for so very long. He had wondered what it would be like to be the center of Danny’s universe. To be the sole focus of his partner’s attention. He felt a little guilty, knowing that Danny had Grace and to want this all to himself was somehow selfish, but it was how he felt.

“Danno, I have a confession. I sometimes wished, just for a minute, that we could stay here, just the two of us. I know it’s wrong, but it’s how I feel sometimes.” He couldn’t quite look Danny in the eye. Being half afraid that his partner would be angry, he started to get up.

Danny lunged and crawled over Steve, straddling him. He’d gotten hold of his wrists and pinned them beside his head. Steve still wouldn’t look at him. “Look at me, babe. C’mon. I’m not letting you up til you look at me.” Finally he looked up. “Okay, so here’s the funny thing. I have had the same kind of thoughts and they made me feel crappy because I have a daughter, after all and what kind of father does that make me? Thing is, we are here and we can’t leave yet, so tell you what. I’m not going on a guilt trip so you shouldn’t either, okay? I’m not apologizing for wanting my SEAL all to myself.” Danny emphasized his words by tightening his grip on Steve’s wrists.

Steve nodded. “Kiss me?” He closed his eyes, feeling himself growing hard again. He loved the touch of Danny’s lips, soft and sweet. Danny leaned over him and lightly kissed his lover on the corner of his mouth. Steve captured his lips and deepened the kiss. Danny growled as he ground down on Steve’s erection and pulled away. “Much as I’d like to carry on, I’m starving. C’mon superSEAL, let’s go get something to eat. The spirit is willing, but the body needs food. Right now. C’mon sweetheart.”

 

The two men ate a late breakfast and decided to continue with the case they had been working on. Danny had asked Chin and Kono to assist him with the password on the laptop and he and Steve were looking through scores of files trying to establish which had useful information.  
Steve had the other laptop and Danny looked as though he was trying to decide on something. Steve had stopped what he was doing, looking at his partner.  
“What?”

“Why don’t we cross reference the photographs you and Kono found with these dates. There doesn’t seem to be anything else we can do with these. There are no notes on what these pictures were about. It’s not illegal for these guys to be acquainted, but there was a reason for these pictures. They’re surveillance photographs and I’m sure Steve and Danny were watching them for a reason.”

“Okay. My idea is that the pictures are of meetings, but meetings regarding what exactly? I’ll have to do some more digging around the office and…” Steve suddenly sat bolt upright. “There’s a whole list of dates here. Roughly three months apart. That’s strange.”

Danny leaned over and looked at the screen with Steve. “I see what you mean. Okay, so see, these photographs have dates for the same months as your list here. Look at this. The dates on the photos are for three days before the dates on your list.”

“So something happens every three months?” Steve looked at Danny with a frown.

“I think that was probably where your part of the investigation comes in. If you can give me a list of things that the military would do on a regular basis, then we can start to piece this together, I think.

“Sure, I’ll do that and we can ask Chin about the unknown faces in these photos.” Steve was chewing on a slice of whole wheat toast and smiled at Danny who seemed to be his old self again. 

 

Steve felt better about the fresh ideas that they had managed to come up with and the investigation did not seem as daunting as it once did. The only obstacle being the fact that he and Danny had to keep what they were doing under wraps as they were still living at the estate and by their own admission realized that they had access to resources they would not otherwise have had as 5-0 did not exist.

They used Meka and Kono’s homes as meeting places and on one such day, Chin was able to join them at Meka’s. He looked at the photos that Steve had placed on Meka’s coffee table. “They’re HPD. Dugan and Nicholson. Meka would have told you that, surely. Thing is, they were under investigation before. They’re vice and they were of interest for making evidence disappear. Let’s just say that all the evidence didn’t make it to the evidence locker or if it did, it didn’t stay there. There was never enough evidence to make anything stick. They’re very clever and obviously were careful. Why are you looking at this case again?”

Steve showed Chin another set of photographs. “We’re not really looking at their case. Danny and Meka are trying to connect these dates and photographs to Rachel’s stalker as well as linking it to two of my colleagues who I suspect are involved in whatever this is.” Steve made a gesture that included all of the sheets of paper, photographs and laptops.

Chin smiled at Steve and made a comment that caught him completely by surprise. “I see you and Danny have managed to sort your issues. He seems more grounded and I think that the harassment stop now. Steve felt slightly embarrassed, but answered anyway. “Yeah, we’ve talked about a few things and we’re getting along much better.”

“Well, Steve, it’s about a little more than that. You’ve claimed him. You’ve acknowledged each other and that is a step in the right direction. Life is fleeting and you have a real chance at happiness. I hope I’ve been helpful to you.” Just like that Chin changed the subject. “Let me know if you want to know anything else.” 

Chin got up and was about to leave when he turned back. “You know, it could be nothing, but check it out anyway. That junior officer sometimes checks out vehicles, many of them and returns them early the next day. Though, like I said, it could be nothing.”

Steve was intrigued by that last bit of information. “Call me the next time he does it?”

“Sure.” Chin left soon after.

 

Steve was still thinking on what Chin had said about him and Danny when his partner, Kono and Meka walked through from the kitchen. Danny flashed Steve a bright smile. “Chin gone?”

“Yeah, he was in a bit of a hurry. He was very helpful, though. We have names for these two”, Steve pointed at the pictures of Dugan and Nicholson, “and he might have provided another part to this puzzle.”

Kono walked over and sat down next to Steve. “The stalker, Izzy, is an informant, so we have to find out if he worked with our detectives.”  
Danny continued. “If we could find out what they were working on, we might just be able to crack this case.”

Meka had an idea on what would be their next step. “We’d obviously have to be careful, but we have to set up surveillance on Dugan and Nicholson. Kono and I can take care of that and you two could watch the officer.”

Steve suddenly looked serious. “We have a seven week window according to these dates. We need to move quickly if we’re going to do this right. There’s a lot riding on it.” He looked directly at Danny when he said this.

 

Later, when Steve and Danny were alone, Steve brought up what Chin had mentioned. “Chin was saying how you won’t be harassed anymore. It’s like he knew we slept together. He creeps me out when he does that.”

Danny started laughing. “I can’t imagine anything freaking you out.” He pulled Steve close and kissed him then. “We’ve made some real progress, babe. I’m feeling really positive.”

Steve allowed himself to be pulled into a hug. “Okay, so that’s it. This is our starting point, Danno. Hopefully soon, we’ll be out of here.”

 

END CHAPTER FIVE


	6. Spanner In The Works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny deal with a setback.

There was an air of festivity around the estate and the junior officer stuck close to Danny for much of the time as the wedding was just over three months away. Danny and Steve were distracted because of the case and the young lieutenant noticed that Danny snuck off with Steve quite often.  
He didn’t seem to like Chin and was openly annoyed at the fact that Chin was spending more time with Steve and Danny. They were in Steve and Danny’s apartment looking at swatches. Chin was concerned about the lieutenant’s suspicions and how it would affect their investigation. He decided to run interference. His companion kept looking at his watch and then looking towards the door. “Lieutenant, I think you should give them a break. They’re guys and guys don’t like to get overly involved in the details of planning a wedding. Besides, those two can’t keep their hands off each other. I suggest we let them sneak off if they want to. You’ll get more cooperation if you allow them to let off some steam so to speak.”

“Fine, Mr Kelly. I believe you have a point. You will have to fill in for them, though. Weddings don’t plan themselves.” The lieutenant looked decidedly sour and barely kept the annoyance out of his tone.

Chin smiled his practiced patient smile. He didn’t like this man and hoped that he wouldn’t have to spend too much time in his company, let alone look at color schemes for a luxury marquee tent. He made a mental note to remind Steve that he owed him for this.

Danny and Steve were holed up in Steve’s office, eating their lunch. They were camped out on the floor with HPD files and more papers spread out around them. Steve leaned across and swiped some sauce off the corner of Danny’s mouth with his thumb. Danny looked up and gave him a very sappy smile. 

“Very cute Danno.” Steve laughed despite their grim task.

“You love this face.” Danny got hold of Steve’s hand and sucked a finger into his mouth. He smiled at the sharp intake of breath from his lover.

“Jesus D!”, Steve groaned. “We need to get some work done!” Steve closed his eyes and felt lightheaded with the attempt to make his sudden erection subside.

“Okay, but later I’d like to pick up what we started.” Danny had a devilish twinkle in his blue eyes that told Steve he was in for an interesting night. He momentarily narrowed his eyes, wondering how his partner had grown so comfortable with being intimate with a man in such a short time.

“Anything you want Danno. In the meantime, let’s name all our suspicious people. There’s the young lieutenant. We have Dugan and Nicholson. Then there’s Izzy the informant slash stalker.”

“I think we should include the doc because he’s related to the lieutenant, just in case. We need to link this lot together somehow. Surveillance hasn’t turned up anything yet.” Danny was still smiling at Steve who was leaning back against his desk, legs crossed at the ankle.

“Danny, I think we should start with his nephew.” Steve was resting the back of his head against his desk.

“Yes and we’ll look into all his known associates.” 

“Yeah. I just would like to know what the civilian connection is here. Why are these people all seemingly connected?”

“We’re missing an important link. I’ll dig into Lieutenant Tyler’s past, see what pops up.”

Just then Steve’s phone rang. Chin’s agitated voice came at him as he looked at Danny and shrugged. He gestured for his partner to gather up their paperwork. The call ended suddenly and Steve placed the phone on his desk behind his head. “That was Chin. He sounded pretty pissed. Tyler’s on his way here. I’m getting really tired of that little asshole. Let’s get packed up here.”

Steve helped Danny to his feet after he’d collected all their new notes. The lieutenant was at the door, about to knock as Steve opened it and roughly shoved past him, completely ignoring his presence. Danny didn’t look up and as they walked out into the hallway, Steve suddenly pulled Danny into a kiss, groping his ass right there as the lieutenant tried to look everywhere but at the scene in front of him.

When the two men moved apart, they noticed that the hallway was empty. Steve growled in frustration. “You have no idea what it’s like having that little shit following me around all day.”

Danny looked flushed and breathless. “God Steve, that was hot!”

“Huh?” Steve had no idea how his actions had affected Danny until he took in his appearance. “God D, keep your thoughts above the belt for now. We can get into this later, hot stuff. We need to at least figure out a way to successfully avoid that little creep.” Steve took hold of Danny’s hand, about to go back to their apartment when Chin walked up unexpectedly and startled the other two men. 

Noticing Danny’s current state, Chin smiled. “Guess my little lie wasn’t all that far off the truth. Tyler got really antsy when the two of you didn’t come back. He took off so fast, I thought it best to call you. I take it you two scared him away?” Chin was openly laughing now. 

Steve looked like a storm cloud. “Chin, I was under the impression he liked Danny, but now I’m wondering if he doesn’t suspect something. I followed him one day in a rental car and he seemed to be following Danny. Now I’m thinking that he knows we’ve picked up the investigation.”

“Okay, let’s go with that idea and watch him right back.” It was Danny who spoke and he got amused looks from both Steve and Chin as he tried to straighten his clothing with one hand.

 

Steve had formed a new team and they now worked together doing surveillance on their suspects. Tyler turned out to be the most interesting when he was followed to the local penitentiary.

Meka and Kono waited outside until visiting hours were over and went in to look at the visitors’ log. The inmate Tyler visited was unknown. Meka called it in and Danny ran a background check on the inmate Tyler visited. They decided to return to Meka’s house, where Steve and Chin were working on files for Dugan and Nicholson.

“Hey Steve. Hey Chin.” Kono looked cheerful as she flopped down on the couch next to her cousin. “You find anything? We had an interesting afternoon sitting in a car outside a prison.”

Meka was coming back from the kitchen with a beer for himself and water for Kono. “He visited an unknown inmate. Danny’s running a check for us.”

Steve’s entire face lit up when he saw Danny walk in. “Hey!”

Kono noticed and smiled at her cousin, who laughed and shook his head.

“Hey Steve.” Danny was momentarily distracted by his lover, but quickly snapped out of it. “I come bearing information. The inmate is Jason Daley. He’s in for drug trafficking. He’s interesting because he’s best buddies with our lieutenant. In fact, they went to grade school together.”

Danny went to the opposite side of the room and took the beer that Meka offered him. “Apparently he never gave up his associates. He’s not very smart, but he’s loyal. He had to have had a partner. He’s not the brainy type.”

Steve came up with some more information on their inmate. “He was in high school with this guy too. They remained friends it seems. Daley looks like a total waste of space, though. You want to go on a field trip, shake his tree and see what falls out?” Steve was looking at Danny as he said this.

“Sure, I’m all for a field trip. I looked at his entire case. Guess who handled the investigation?” Danny was smiling a triumphant little smile while taking a sip of his beer.

“Dugan and Nicholson?” Steve looked like he was more relieved than anything else.

“Yup and guys, now we have our link.”

Kono was smiling as she got up, Chin following. “At least this proves we are moving in the right direction. Chin, you want me to drop you off anywhere?”

“We should get going too. Guys, you’ve done good work today.” Steve was up and moving to Danny’s side, kissing him on the cheek. “Missed you.”, he whispered.

 

The next day the two men found themselves in the waiting area of the local penitentiary. They had managed to evade the lieutenant as Chin had pulled him aside to discuss the various shades of white that he had been looking at. Tyler was completely bewildered by Chin’s sudden interest in wedding plans. This had given Steve and Danny the opportunity to escape unnoticed. 

Jason looked less intimidating than his photograph. Steve leaned over the young man. He had a sympathetic look on his face. “Tyler was your partner, wasn’t he?”  
Jason looked up at Steve, a stubborn look on his face. “I did it on my own. What do you think I’m too stupid?”  
“I never said you were. He’s carried on with his life, you know.” Steve continued. “He’s forgotten about you and you’re languishing in here while he’s living the dream.”

“He’s not like that. He’s looking out for me. He comes to see me.” Steve looked over at Danny with a small smile. Their perp was cracking so they kept going.

“He’s looking out for himself. Struck a new deal. Very lucrative too. He doesn’t care about you.” Danny spoke up from across the room, hoping that he sounded convincing.

“Detectives, you’re wasting your time. Just go because I don’t believe you and I know what you’re trying to do.” Jason didn’t look at either of the two men and called to be taken back to his cell.

“Fine, just make sure no one finds out that you spoke to us.” Danny was barely concealing his anger and walked out before Jason could even get to the door.

 

Three days later Steve received a phone call from the correctional facility. Jason had asked for him and Danny after being attacked when he was leaving his cell. Steve stopped by HPD to collect Danny. “Danno, hey. Can you get away for a while? Daley got beaten up and is asking for us. You think he’s ready to talk?"

“I hope so. I don’t like hanging out in prisons. Too depressing.” Danny was walking out to the Camaro with Steve and got into the passenger side.

Their inmate was more willing to talk after he was beaten by fellow inmates. Steve was standing next to the door with his arms crossed over his chest. “Do you think it’s a coincidence you got your ass kicked after our visit?”

Danny spoke from across the room. “He’s probably having you watched and he’s going to have you taken out. Maybe he thinks you talked. Why don’t you tell us what you know and we’ll see what we can do to get you moved to a different facility.” 

“But I didn’t tell you anything. I’ll tell him that.” Jason didn’t look very sure anymore and Danny knew that if they pushed carefully, he would break.

“He can’t be sure of that. He’s military, Jason. He doesn’t leave loose ends and right now, you’re a liability.” 

“Steve, were wasting our time. Let’s go. I have real cases to solve.”

Jason looked from Steve to Danny. “Okay, wait! Can you get me out of here? I know what he’s doing. I can tell you what I know. Please just don’t leave me here!”

“Okay, okay. Calm down and start at the beginning.”

“He’s transporting drugs in military supply vehicles. He talks to me. He likes to sound clever. I just listen, you know. I guess maybe I’m all he has.” 

Steve and Danny looked at each other, realizing they had another piece of their puzzle. Danny spoke again as they were driving back to the estate. “Can you imagine what their lives must be like? I told you prisons are depressing. I feel even worse than before, but at least we have something concrete now and it ties in with what Chin said about Tyler checking out vehicles.”

“We’d have to catch him in the act.” Steve looked at him briefly. “Oh, and Danno, I can think of a few ways to make you feel better.”

“Yeah?” Danny gave Steve a seductive smile which made Steve laugh and shake his head.

“Danny, you’re such a distraction. I wonder how I get anything done.”

 

Steve started stripping Danny as soon as they got home, taking him into his mouth where he stood, right next to the front door. Danny decided to not fight it, especially with Steve being so eager. There was no finesse, no foreplay. Steve wanted Danny to come and he did, when Steve swallowed around him.

“Steve! What’s going on?! You okay?” The post orgasm fog was clearing and Danny was worried about his lover’s sudden desperation.  
Steve sat back from where he was kneeling in front of Danny. He had a determined look and he didn’t answer Danny. Instead, he got up very quickly and grabbed him, half carrying him into their bedroom. The same happened once they were on their bed. Steve doing the minimum to prepare Danny and roughly pushing into him, only seeming to relax once he was fully inside him.

Danny looked up at him and took his face in his hands, forcing Steve to look at him. Babe, what’s wrong?” That’s when he saw a single tear escape over his partner’s cheek.

Steve tried to look away, but Danny was having none of it. “Oh no you don’t, Steven. Not when you’re inside me. C’mon what’s going on, please. Talk to me.”  
Steve took a shuddering breath. “This case is moving forward so fast and I worry that you’ll feel differently when we get home.” The words came out in a rush and Danny held him as close as their position allowed. “I love you. I’m not going anywhere, Steve. I’m yours, okay? Now finish what you started and fuck me. Please.”

Steve looked down into serious blue eyes and laughed despite himself. He was feeling less negative and settled in for a long slow fuck that mostly drove Danny crazy as Steve kept him pinned against the bed so he could look at him as he came. Danny wrapped himself around his partner as they went to sleep. 

 

Early the next morning the two men were woken by Steve’s phone. “I thought you turned that thing off.”, Danny grumbled at Steve, who reached out to see who it was. Steve put his free arm around Danny who curled into his side.

“Oh great. It’s work. Must be serious. Sorry Danno.” Steve untangled himself from Danny and took the call in the other room. On his return, Danny only had to look at him to see that the call wasn’t anything good.

“Steve?” Danny’s voice sounded small and worried to Steve’s ears.

“I’m being sent on a rescue mission.” Steve looked defeated and it made Danny angry as he would’ve done anything to take that look off his lover’s face.

“Steve, do you think the timing’s a coincidence? We’re getting close to solving this case.” Steve shook his head and went to sit next to Danny.  
“We leave early tomorrow. I don’t have to go into the office today. Let’s see what we can dig up before I leave?”

 

“Why do you have to go on a mission that could potentially get you killed? We’re not supposed to be here and I think it’s a very bad idea.” Danny was very unhappy.

“We have to abide by the rules while we’re here and we’ll be here for a little while, Danno, so I kind of have no choice. I actually think it’s a really bad idea leaving you here.”

“So why do it? Steve, you always have a choice and you’re choosing to leave me here. If anything happens to you, I’ll be stuck here alone!” Danny raised his voice and Steve more heard than saw the pout.

“And you won’t miss me a little?” Steve smirked and gave Danny a sideways hug, resting his chin on his lover’s head.

“Yeah, I’ll miss you, but only a little.” Danny was smiling now and fitted himself nicely into his now usual place under Steve’s arm. “This is very serious Steven. We came here together and I think we can only leave if we’re both alive. So make sure you come back. I know that sounds selfish, but I’m saying this because I love you. Please, okay?”

 

END CHAPTER SIX


	7. Rattling Cages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny make some much needed progress.

Danny and Steve set to work immediately, trying to make the most of the time they had before Steve’s mission. They were eating breakfast in the car on the way to Steve’s house which was now complete. “Steve, where do you think Tyler got his supply from? Daley doesn’t know. I thought that maybe Dugan and Nicholson supplied him, but how could they get away with diverting large amounts of narcotics without drawing attention to themselves. They wouldn’t risk it.”

Steve took Danny’s croissant right out of his hand and took a large bite, leaving only half of it. Danny laughed in amazement. “I just had a wild idea. Remember Stan’s colleague? The guy who gave him the info on Izzy? Well, you said he was in pharmaceuticals. I know it’s a long shot, but why don’t we check him out? We have nothing to lose.”

“Why would he give Stan a tip that could get his ass thrown in prison if he’s involved in this mess?” Danny looked doubtful as he grabbed what was left of his croissant from Steve.

“I don’t know, but I’m getting Kono, Chin and Meka to look into his company’s accounts and dealings.” Steve was amused. He took a sip of Danny’s coffee and made a face. “Sweet.”

Danny’s expression was a strange combination of a frown and a smile. “Steve, when are you actually going to eat your own breakfast?”

“Yours is better.” Steve was openly laughing now and ruffled his partner’s hair. Danny didn’t move away or complain. That made Steve strangely happy.

Once at Steve’s house, they sat in the kitchen. When Steve made some calls, Danny had a look around. He continued to talk as he was moving around from room to room. Steve was finished on the phone, listening to Danny talk. “So we have the two narcotics cops who had to have sent Izzy after Rachel to distract Danny from looking too closely at them. They handled Daley’s case. Daley’s a dumbass, so he had a partner…”

“Tyler…”, Steve shouted out to Danny.

“Uh huh. What I want to know, is how Tyler walked away from all this.”

“Danny, we didn’t look at his uncle yet, our doc!”

Danny made an appearance in the kitchen just then. “Let’s go and ask him some questions.” He was holding a photo frame. “Look what I found.”

Steve walked over to where he stood and noticed the three people in the photograph. Danny sounded wistful when he spoke. “She looks just like my Grace.”  
Steve put his arm around his lover. “We’ll see her again D.”

 

Back at the estate, Steve and Danny went straight to the doctor’s office. Danny took one of the seats on the other side of his desk, Steve standing behind him. “Hi doc.”

The other man didn’t look at all amused. “Gentlemen, as much as it is always a pleasure to be of service, you still have to make an appointment.”

“Yeah, see, we didn’t exactly have the time and it’s kind of an emergency.” Danny’s serious expression was at odds with the irony in his tone.

Steve didn’t want to waste any more time and was very direct. “Tell me how your nephew walked away from a prison sentence when his partner went down?”

The doctor was momentarily speechless, but recovered quickly. “I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about Commander.”

Danny had only a moment to register movement before Steve was on the doc. He had rushed around his desk, dragged the man up and out of his chair and slammed him down hard on his desk, sending papers flying everywhere.

Danny didn’t bother to call his partner off. Instead, he asked the same question Steve had. “How did he beat the system? What did you do? Doc, I’m not going to call for help on your behalf. I’m going to let Steve kick your ass and then I’m going to do the same.” 

The doc turned his head so he could look at Danny, and seeing no sympathy there, he visibly sagged. Steve frowned and abruptly let him go.

The older man straightened up and quickly moved away from Steve. “He had a bright future. He was just a kid and fell in with the wrong crowd. The cops on the case came to me and offered me a deal to keep my nephew out of prison. At first I thought they saw his potential, but they saw an opportunity. I mistakenly thought it would be a one time thing. They didn’t contact me after that conversation. I thought they’d decided to leave it be. It was only after my nephew became a junior officer that I heard from them again. 

I guess they bided their time until he was more useful. I should never have done it. I thought it wouldn’t hurt anyone and he’s had a great career so far. Thing is, they didn’t leave me alone and my nephew didn’t really change. They pushed me for a lead on a supplier. They reminded me that they kept him out of prison and they could easily put him back there. I didn’t know what to do. I’m no criminal mastermind. I gave them the details of a colleague who’s in pharmaceuticals.”

“Who is the supplier you put them onto?” Steve moved towards where the doc was standing. 

“Kellen. Look, he’s not a bad guy. This is such a terrible situation. What happens now?” The doc looked dejected.

“Don’t concern yourself with that. You did so much damage, I don’t really know what to say to you.” Danny was angry and already at the door with Steve hot on his heels.

“What a fucking mess! So I guess we go and see Kellen. This is so twisted. Steve, people do this kind of shit in the name of money!” Danny was gesturing wildly as they walked back to the car.

Steve’s phone rang then. The call was short and he motioned for Danny to throw him the keys. “That was Chin. I think Kellen’s going to try and run. He’s at an airfield not too far from here. Let’s go!”

Steve was speeding towards the airfield to try and catch up with Kellen before he left. Danny was halfway out of the car before they had completely stopped. They ran towards the only aircraft that was moving out of the hangar. They realized that Kellen wasn’t there yet as his car pulled up alongside Danny’s Camaro. The two men turned away from the aircraft. The look on Kellen’s face was priceless and would have been funny if the situation weren’t so dismal. He tried to get back into his car, but Steve and Danny had already grabbed him and pulled him back. Danny was irritated to the extreme. “Why are you even bothering to run? Where did you think you were going to go?!”

Kellen stopped trying to get away. He had very much the same level of resignation as the doctor. “I guess it was only a matter of time before this blew up in my face. So what now? Do I get a lawyer?”

Steve walked him towards the Camaro. “That might be a good idea.”

After questioning Kellen, they were able to find out that Dugan and Nicholson had approached him on the doctor’s recommendation and used a heavy handed approach to get him to agree to supply prescription medication for their operation. They had all benefited from the deal and were making a fortune which made any guilt trips worth the hassle. 

Kellan was still in the interrogation room with Kono, Danny and his lawyer. Danny was looking at him with a mildly confused expression. “You gave Stan the details on Rachel’s stalker. How did you know about him in the first place?” Danny was standing across from Kellen, one elbow resting on his hand, the other hand making an outward gesture.

“Those two bastards are so arrogant. They’d talk and forget that there are others in the room. They mentioned a nosy cop being a problem. I now realize that they meant you. They mentioned sending Izzy after his ex. I wasn’t really concerned, no offense, until I realized your ex and Stan’s wife were the same person. I tried to do the right thing. I contacted Stan and told him about that rat. I’m sorry.”

Steve stepped in then. “Danny, can I talk to you for a minute.” He pulled him out into the hallway. I think this thing’s going to go down sooner rather than later. We’re going to watch this lot closely, make sure they don’t screw this up. We need to catch Dugan and Nicholson in the act. They’re going down and we have to make sure of that we leave nothing to chance. Can you handle this situation for a few days? I have to go and get ready to leave. I promise you that I’ll be back to help you wrap it up.”

Danny closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Sure. I can do this. I just… This mission? Bad timing. Go get ready and don’t worry about me, babe. I have Chin, Kono and Meka. You need to watch your back. Love you.”

“Love you D.” Steve hugged Danny tightly and walked off. “Don’t take too long here. I’ll see you at home.”

 

END CHAPTER SEVEN


	8. Grabbing Tiger Tails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny conclude their investigation.

Danny spent a couple more hours at HPD working on the finer details of their sting operation. Kono noticed him checking the time. “Go home brah. Meka and I can deal with the rest of this. Go, Steve’s probably waiting for you.”

Danny gave Kono a grateful look. “Everything’s in place. All we can do now is wait until they make their move. Steve’s going to miss the wrap up of this case, isn’t he? It’s a bit of a letdown. We’ve all worked together and I wanted everyone to be a part of this.”  
Danny wondered how someone could smile and still look so serious. Kono walked over to where he stood and touched his arm. “He is a part of this, but he also has to go. Those are his orders. What reason could he give for defying them? This way everything stays as it is and those cops don’t get suspicious. We’re all worried about him, Danny.”

Danny conceded that Kono had a point. “I appreciate all your help Kono. Call me if there are any new developments.” With that he walked off. He stopped in the doorway and looked back at his friend. “Thanks for the reality check. I needed that. You have no idea.”

Kono smiled and this time the smile reached her eyes. Somehow that made Danny feel less apprehensive. “I think I do. We’re all going to catch major flack for doing this. Bad cops or not, we’re going to be pariahs. Protect and serve. It’s what I signed on for. It’s why we all did and we’re going to do this. Now go to Steve.”

 

When he got home, Steve was in the bedroom sifting through fatigues and holsters. Danny stood near the bedroom door, his arms folded over his chest. “How are you getting along?" Steve looked at the pile of clothes on the floor. "All my stuff’s ready. I’m not taking any of these. I’m just looking to see what’s in here, but it feels like snooping.”

“It kind of is.” Danny was laughing. He stepped a little closer and looked down at his lover. “I know you can’t give me any details, but how long do you think you’ll be away?”

Steve stopped what he was doing and looked up at his partner. “Well, if it goes to plan, five days, travel there and back included. It seems straightforward and fairly routine. We’re just the rescue ride. Please don’t look so worried. Has anyone told you that you have an unnatural talent for making me feel guilty? C’mere.” Steve motioned for him to join him on the floor.

Danny complained a little because his knee was protesting, but he sat down. Steve took a deep breath and then spoke. “Ah, then my mother’s abilities have rubbed off on me.” Danny rested his head on Steve’s shoulder and sighed.  
Steve reached around Danny’s shoulder and pulled him close. “Look, I don’t want you worrying about me. I have a whole unit of men and you have the team, so we both have people watching our backs. I want you to concentrate on this case. I believe it’s the key to us getting out of here.”

“Okay, I get that, but I can’t just turn it off. Don’t give me a hard time, okay? I think I have a bad case of separation anxiety.”

“We’re not apart yet and…” Steve didn’t quite manage to complete the thought as he was interrupted by his partner’s hand over his mouth.

“I know, smartass, but I’m not looking forward to being on my own. We’ve been here together every night. It’s definitely some kind of anxiety.”

Steve licked the palm of his hand. Danny couldn’t stifle his gasp. The sensation made him shiver and he was instantly aroused.

“So let’s take care of that, huh? We’re going to take our time and say a proper goodbye.” Steve rose and pulled Danny up with him. Dinner’s ready, but I think it’ll keep. I want to take my time with you tonight. You’ll be feeling me for days when we’re done.”

Steve angled his head and kissed Danny, pulling him flush against him. There was sudden movement and as the kiss deepened, Danny felt himself lifted off the floor. “Steve, what the…” Danny broke the kiss.

“Don’t fight me on this, okay Danno. I like having you like this.” Steve turned and carried him towards the bed.

Steve got on the bed, walking across it on his knees. He placed Danny on his back and he bounced a little as Steve had actually dropped him the last few inches. He was right there, covering his lover with his body. Danny allowed Steve to slowly undress him. Steve was reclaiming his territory and sucked hard on the soft skin of Danny’s neck right next to his pulse. It hurt and there was no way Danny would be able to hide the mark. He gave a moment’s thought to the fact that this actually might have been his partner’s intention.

Steve only left Danny for a moment to get their lube. He licked and sucked on every part of the smaller man’s body and Danny would have complained, but he didn’t want this to be over soon either.  
Steve looked into Danny’s eyes as he finally pushed into him. He didn’t want to rush. He wanted to remember every sigh and every moan, every time Danny gripped his biceps, panting, trying to pull himself back from the edge. He fucked his lover until he came. Steve went to sleep draped over Danny. 

 

He woke him up later and fucked him again.

 

Steve was holding Danny when he surfaced much later. It was just before sunrise and Danny did not want to move. Steve was kissing the area behind his ear and the feeling made him squirm. “You smell good.”

As Danny’s mind cleared, he remembered that his partner was leaving soon. He tensed slightly and Steve noticed the change. “It’s okay D.”

“Do you have to go?” Danny buried his face in his pillow. 

“Shhh.” Steve started mouthing along his neck, humping the back of his thigh.  
The next thing Danny felt was a hard cock forcing its way into his hole. “Fuck!!”

“Danno, sorry. I… I need this!” There was desperation in Steve’s tone. Danny was held in the tightest grip as Steve thrust into him over and over. His hole was sensitive from being fucked all night, but he wanted it to hurt.  
Steve had the uncanny way of finding and staying on top of his prostate. He was half hard before, but now his desperation matched his lover’s. He needed to feel Steve deep inside him, to try and keep him there. He started pushing back against Steve, meeting his thrusts and soon he was rushing towards orgasm. That was also when Steve started to talk. “God, Danny… this… amazing… need this.”

Danny had a hand around his shaft and was stroking himself roughly. Steve was thrusting in hard now. Danny wasn’t going to last and within moments he was contracting around Steve, dragging a shout from his lover. “Oh fuck!”

Steve sped up his thrusts and keeping up a steady stream of words as he came. “You’re… mine. Don’t forget.”

 

Steve left later that morning. He softly kissed a sleepy Danny and insisted that he stay in bed. “Sleep, sweetheart. I love you.” 

“Love you, babe. Please stay safe.” He pulled his pillow over his head once he heard the door close. Danny felt miserable when he woke up much later. The bed felt empty without Steve and he decided to start his day, to channel all of his energy into the investigation. 

Danny and the rest of the team took turns watching Dugan and Nicholson. The date they found amongst the notes was approaching and they needed to be ready. Danny and Meka were sitting in an unmarked car outside a warehouse. Danny shifted uncomfortably and Meka saw him wince while gingerly trying to change to a position that didn’t hurt his ass. His colleague laughed as he looked out the car window. 

Chin and Kono took over when their shift was ended and Danny went home. The next day didn’t turn up anything either and Danny went home feeling lonely and frustrated. He noticed Tyler as he approached the apartment door. “Detective Williams, may I have a moment of your time?”

Danny was immediately suspicious. Though not afraid, he was wary as he stopped at the door. “Lieutenant Tyler, whatever has not been finalized can wait, can’t it? I’ve had a long day so let’s do whatever it is tomorrow, okay?” 

When he heard the second voice, it was too late. Tyler lunged at him and at the same moment he felt a slight sting on the side of his neck. The two men wrestled him to the ground. He was doing his best to put up a fight, but his limbs felt uncoordinated and sluggish. “Don’t struggle detective. We won’t hurt you. We never wanted to hurt anyone. Please just stay down.” Though Danny’s mind was becoming a little foggy, he managed to recognize the doctor’s voice.  
Danny was angry at himself. The doc had gone back on his word, an obvious weak link where his nephew was concerned. Danny’s eyes were closing and his world became dark.

He woke up inside the apartment at a later stage. The doc was there at his side, talking, being annoying and giving him another dose of a powerful sedative. Tyler was there as well. “Is it a good idea to keep drugging him? That stuff’s pretty strong.”

“Shut up! You are responsible for this mess. I’m trying to salvage the situation. Once the cargo is loaded, we’ll have to leave here. At least making a fortune will make this worth it.”

It was then that Danny noticed Meka on the floor near the bedroom door. He silently panicked and tried to move. The doc followed Danny’s eyes and spoke again. “Oh don’t worry detective. He’s fine. Just unconscious. He came looking for you. Why couldn’t you leave this alone? Look at what has happened because of your relentless pursuit.”

“Do you always blame others for your crap? You make your own choices.”

“We don’t actually have to listen to you Detective because you’re going to sleep now.” With that the doc moved away from Danny. The last thing Danny saw was the doc standing over Meka.

 

Steve was impatient. The mission was exactly what he had expected and there seemed no need to linger. He was eager to get back to Danny. He called his partner as soon as their helicopter landed, but it went directly to voicemail. He tried Meka’s number and when the same happened, he was gravely concerned. Finally, he called Chin. The phone rang for a long time before the other man answered. 

“Chin, I can’t get hold of Danny. Have you spoken to him today? In fact, I can’t get through to Meka either. Any idea what’s going on?”

Steve was vaguely panicked when he got off the phone with Chin. Kono had gone missing that morning and Chin was in the process of searching for his cousin. Steve’s unit was still with him and after briefly talking to his men, they traveled back to the estate. 

When they arrived there, it was to pandemonium. HPD units were on the scene and as he searched for Danny, he realized that his lover was possibly being held hostage in their apartment. He slung his Barrett over his shoulder and circumnavigated the estate to get back to the apartment. The other men in his unit moved with him. The approach from the pool area was the quickest way to get there, but also the most exposed. 

There was sudden shouting and gunfire. Steve decided to make his move just then and as he got to the lower level of the main building, he found Chin. The other man was heavily armed and was making his way to the apartment as well. “Chin, what are you doing here? Did you find Kono?”

 

They both had their backs to the wall as they approached the stairwell. Chin spoke just above a whisper as they reached the apartment door. “We’re here to rescue Danny and Meka. That crazy doctor of yours took them hostage. Kono’s good. She got HPD out to the warehouse and they caught them in the act. We weren’t expecting this, though. I think the old guy finally cracked.” 

“I don’t care, Chin. If he hurts Danny, there won’t be a hole deep enough for him to hide in.” Without warning, Steve had cast a stun grenade through the apartment window. 

They heard shouts from inside the apartment. Steve and Chin broke down the door and quickly worked their way through all the rooms, finding the doctor and his nephew in the bedroom with Danny and Meka. Meka was semi conscious on the floor with Danny more or less in the same state. Steve had his rifle trained on Tyler. “Step away from him doc.” 

The doctor moved aside, but didn’t go very far. Danny didn’t move and Steve was worried about that. “What did you do to him?” He put his rifle down and moved to Danny’s side. Right then the doc pounced, syringe in hand. Chin shouted a warning. Steve turned, sending the doctor reeling as his elbow made contact with the other man’s jaw.

Tyler didn’t move and was no further trouble as Chin cuffed him, handing him over to Steve’s men. He went to check on Meka who was tied up, still on the floor. 

 

Steve was sitting on the bed next to Danny. “Hey, Danno. Can you hear me? C’mon, wake up.” Danny’s eyes opened briefly. Chin was at Steve’s side a few moments later. “The medics are on their way up here now. These two are in pretty bad shape. Sorry we couldn’t get here any sooner Steve.”

Steve stayed with Danny on the way to the hospital. The investigation had turned out well, but at what cost? Steve wondered if Danny would be okay and if they had done enough to be able to leave this world. 

 

END CHAPTER EIGHT


	9. Back To Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny return.

Danny was floating in and out of consciousness which kept his SEAL by his side. Steve was by himself for the first time since their arrival in this strange world and wondered what he was meant to do if Danny didn’t recover. That awful thought made him grip Danny’s hand tightly. The man was so still. Danny was always moving.

“Please wake up. Don’t you dare leave me here on my own! I came back for you so I expect you to at least open your eyes!” Steve sounded upset to his own ears, but he didn’t care.

Danny’s hand eventually moved under his. “Danno?!” Steve’s voice was an astonished whisper.

The smaller man’s eyes fluttered and then opened slowly. He looked directly at Steve, who leaned forward and hugged him tightly. “Danny, are you okay?” Steve spoke the words into his lover’s neck. Danny tried to put his arms around his partner, but his arms didn’t seem to want to cooperate.

“Steve… can’t breathe.” came the muffled reply from underneath him.

Steve laughed and held his partner at armslength. “Sorry Danny. Do you have any idea how glad I am to have you back?”

Danny suddenly looked very serious. “Did we get them, Steve? I was worried that you weren’t going to make it back and then I end up missing all the action.”

“It doesn’t matter. You set everything in motion. The doc holding you and Meka hostage, pissed off Dugan and Nicholson and they ended up trying to move up the departure date. It all went to hell from there.”

Danny tried to sit up. “Is Meka okay?” 

“Yeah. He’s being released soon. It’s you we were all worried about. The rest of the team came to see you. Hopefully we’ll be able to leave here now.”

“Steve, I made notes. I’ve left them notes on this case and our part in it. They’ll end up having to testify when they get back here. I’m guessing that is how this works. We have to make sure the charges stick and those creeps stay behind bars.”  
Danny was released from the hospital the next day. Chin, Kono and Meka came to see him before they left the hospital. Danny seemed pensive to Steve and there was a strange air of finality to the visit – like it was some kind of goodbye.

Steve was concerned about his partner’s strange mood. “Are you okay?”

Danny looked out the window. “I feel a little sad. I’m not sure why. Maybe it’s because we’ve stopped and now I’m missing my little girl, but there are things about this place I’ll miss too.”

“Meka?”

“Yeah. I feel like I cheated the fates because I got more time with a friend I’d lost.”

“You believe in that kind of thing?” Steve smiled at him while steering him towards the door.

“Not really, but I do feel like I got given a gift and now I have to leave it behind.”

“I get it. Well, there are other people. You have the team. You have me.” Steve felt less confident than he sounded.

They went back to their apartment, but decided to not stay. The place was a mess. Steve’s CO offered them another apartment on the estate, but Steve politely turned it down. He wanted to be alone with Danny so he packed some clothes and took Danny back to the house.

All the furniture was back in the house and it even had a fresh coat of paint. “Steve, we won’t be here tomorrow, will we?” Danny was looking around the house and picked up the same picture frame he had before.

“I don’t know, Danny.” 

 

The two men ate an early dinner and decided to sit out back to enjoy the evening sunshine. “Everything seems to be over and done. The wedding arrangements are all but finished, the house is complete and the case is solved.”

“How do you feel about that, Danno?” 

“It’s good. We did what we had to do.” Danny laughed unexpectedly. “Chin said you were running around with a Barrett. I was wondering when the real Steve would appear.”

Danny was grinning at his SEAL and when Steve leaned in to kiss him, he flinched. Steve looked as though he’d been slapped across the face. A look of guilt passed over Danny’s features and Steve spoke before he could. “I’m sorry, Danny. Look, it’s getting late. Let’s go to bed?”

Danny nodded, but said nothing further. The two men slept in the same bed. Danny allowed Steve to hold him, but the other man felt miles away already. This did not bid well. 

 

The light was bright the next morning and the sun was quite high. Danny’s head felt thick and his eyes hurt. He felt around the bed. No Steve. Huh. As he blinked his eyes open, he noticed that he was in his own apartment. He decided to call Steve and as he looked at his phone, he noticed the date. It was the day before Stan called him with the tip about Rachel’s stalker. 

He heard his partner’s confused voice coming at him. “Danno? I … I think we’re back.”

“Yeah, but it’s the day before the tip got called in.” 

“Can you come over D?”

“Sure.”

 

When Danny arrived at Steve’s house, the other man looked the worse for wear. Danny was hanging back a little, not sure how to be around his partner. Steve gave him a searching look. “Look, Danny. We have to talk about this. I’m sensing some kind of change. I don’t want you feeling awkward, okay? Just, right now, I think we need to look at this weird situation and concentrate on that. Why are we back here on the seemingly wrong day? Why are we having a kind of groundhog day?”

“Well, the stalker tip was good, but he got away. Rachel and Grace had their accident not long after, so I’m thinking we need to approach this day differently.”

“Yeah, by not letting the little shit get away.” Steve was getting dressed as he spoke. He was just out of the shower and his hair was still wet. Danny fought down the urge to touch Steve. He felt differently, but the attraction was there, confusing, but there.

“They kind of saved us from going through what they went through and we solved their case. A fair exchange? Maybe not.”

“That’s why we’re going to do this right.” Steve was already at the door. “Coming D?” He noticed Danny staring and smiled.

The case was wrapped up within two weeks and Chin and Kono were disturbed by the change in both Steve and Danny. They didn’t bicker. They still worked well together, but they were very quiet.

 

The minute the paperwork was done, Danny announced that he was going back to New Jersey for a break. He had spent all of his free time with Grace since their return and didn’t really see Steve outside of work anymore. They were friendly, but distant.

Steve didn’t do anything try and stop Danny from leaving. He thought that Danny had regrets about what had happened between them so he stayed out of his way for the time being.

Chin who had been watching the men closely, had other ideas. He looked as though he was waiting for something and when it obviously didn’t happen, he approached Steve. He strolled into his boss’s office without knocking. The other man looked up from his paperwork in surprise. 

Chin quirked an eyebrow at all the paperwork on Steve’s desk and laptop. “I never thought I’d see the day. You're following procedure?”

Steve laughed despite his niggling worries about Danny’s sudden departure. “Contrary to common perception, I sometimes do paperwork.”

Chin smiled. “You’re starting to sound like Danny. And speaking of… Why are you hiding in your office. Shouldn’t you be going after him?”

Steve was completely taken aback by Chin’s forthright question. “What am I supposed to do? He’s a grown man!” Steve’s tone was sharper than he had intended, but it didn’t seem to faze Chin who continued. “Steve, we always talk in terms of you guys being married and we get that you’re not, but the way things are now, it’s like the marriage is over. He’s gone. He might not come back. This is serious and you’re acting as though nothing’s happened.”

Steve stopped what he was doing and stared at the papers under his hand for a long time before he finally spoke. “I feel that whatever I decide to do is going to be the wrong decision. I know he probably needs space right now, but I want to see him. Chin, he was gone long before he left here.”

“Okay, well, Steve, what’s your impulse? Right at this moment, what do you want?”

“I want to be wherever Danny is. Preferably here…”

“Then go get him!”

Steve nodded and began to clear away the papers littering his desk. Chin was already walking away when he spoke again. “Make sure he comes back, okay?”

 

Steve hated long flights. It left him too much time to think and ate away at his resolve. He wanted Danny to have the time he needed, but what if Danny decided he didn’t want him anymore? Would their friendship be over too?

 

His phone rang as he was collecting his luggage from baggage reclaim and was most surprised to hear Danny’s mother. Steve felt much less nervous after his conversation with his partner’s mother. Danny was staying with his parents while he was in Jersey. Danny’s mother had insisted that Steve stop at their home after checking into his hotel. 

When he arrived at the Williams home, Danny was out which gave him the opportunity to talk to Mrs Williams. 

Danny’s mother sat in the kitchen, looking very serious. Steve hadn’t been there long, when they heard the front door. “That’ll be him now. I don’t know what happened between the two of you, but I know my son looks happy when he talks about you. Go talk to him. He can be stubborn, but don’t give up on him.”

Steve had a bad attack of butterflies when he stepped into the living room. Danny didn’t notice him immediately and turned, glancing up when he saw movement. He looked shocked for a second and then he put his mask firmly back in place. “Steve, hi. What are you doing here?” His tone gave nothing away.

Steve was confused by his partner’s demeanor. “I came to see you D. We have to talk.”

“I needed to get away.” Danny had a mulish expression on his face that Steve didn’t altogether like.

“I get that, but I would like to talk to you first and if you still want to stay, then I will accept that.”

Danny went over to look out the window at the fading light. “Okay, fine.” He spoke quietly before turning around. “Have you ever felt like your entire world had changed when you weren't looking? I don't know who I am anymore, Steve. I woke up alone in my apartment and it didn’t feel like my home anymore. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to work on this case with you and ignore how I was feeling? I mean, where am I supposed to live? We lived together and we were married for all intents and purposes. Now we’re back and I don’t remember what before was like. How do I fit back into that box? You’re my boss and everything’s different!”

“Okay. I understand. How do you feel about me?”

“I let you fuck me, Steve. I don’t do this kind of thing with just anyone. I love you.”

“And I love you, Danno. Look, we don’t have to figure all of this out right now. I want you to come back with me. I don’t want there to be any questions in your mind. Your home is with me. When we go back, I’d like you to move into the house with me. I’ve missed you. Will you come back?”

 

“Alright.”

 

END CHAPTER NINE


	10. Mixed Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two men are unsure of how to move forward.

Steve felt relief wash over him and walked over to hug his partner. That’s when Danny’s mother walked in. It appeared she might have been listening. “I see you two have fixed whatever it is you did? See Danny, running away doesn’t solve very much. Your Steve is a good choice. Hold on to him.” She winked at Steve before leaving the living room.

Danny was mostly embarrassed. His voice was just above a whisper. “I’m not very comfortable with my mom thinking stuff about us. It creeps me out. Can we go back to your hotel?”

Steve couldn’t help laughing at his lover’s mortified expression. “Sure Danno. We can spend the night there if you want. After today, I’m here for three more days. I won’t mind you showing me your town, maybe take a trip out to New York?”

“Yeah, I could do that.” He started for his old room, when he suddenly stopped. “Four days? Was that how long you thought it’d take to talk me round? Only four days?”

Danny’s comment produced a fresh bout of laughter from his partner. “I didn’t know what to expect. I had to see if what we had was salvageable. I had to take my cue from you.”

“Steve, I have questions, lots of them. How did all this happen? We didn’t imagine it and like I said, I’m finding it really hard to go back to things as they were.”

Steve took a deep breath which he let out noisily before he spoke. “I’m having a hard time with this too. Who do we even talk to? I say we track down the old woman.”

“Is this how you make sure I go back? Because it’s working.” Danny smiled.

“Danny, if I knew you wanted to come with me and didn’t know how to come out and say it, I would have just thrown you over my shoulder and carried you off.” The statement sounded like it was made in jest, but Steve had a serious and determined SEAL expression on his face.

Danny narrowed his eyes at Steve’s words. “That’s the other thing that’s been bugging me. Your alpha side seemed amplified in that world. I was the opposite. I wasn’t exactly a damsel, but I …” Danny looked as though he was searching for the right words. “I liked you taking care of me. Christ, Steve, I enjoyed being fucked by you.”

Steve blushed, but it looked like he was summoning the courage to ask an important question. “What about here Danny? How do you feel here?”

The smaller man turned away and when he looked at Steve again, he noticed that Danny was blushing too. “I want the same things, Steve. Nothing’s changed. That’s part of the reason I left. I didn’t think I wanted those things before, but I do now. I needed to sort through the confusion, but I’m glad you’re here. I think we needed to do this together. I’m sorry. I was selfish thinking it was only me who was having trouble with this.”

“I’ll admit that I’d noticed you, Danny. Just…you know… I wondered what you hid under all those clothes. I don’t know if what I was thinking was all that inappropriate, but I didn’t feel that I should act on them. I’m glad I did, though.”

 

“You boys have to stay for dinner. Danny, you make sure you stay. Steve already said he would.” Clara called from the kitchen. Danny gave Steve a look that said, ‘How could you?’ to which he just laughed.

“What?” Steve didn’t see the problem.

“My dad doesn’t know about us yet. I don’t know how he’ll react.” He whispered.

“He’ll react however I tell him to react.” came the voice from the kitchen.

“How does she do that?” Steve was laughing again.  
“Imagine what it was like growing up in this house!”

 

Dinner was a surprisingly calm affair. Danny took his father aside and spoke to him. Steve decided to allow Danny the space, but to make sure that he could see him at all times. The other two men’s body language looked tense, but then it seemed Danny had the situation under control. Danny’s father came over to Steve and spoke to him, all the while giving him an intense look which Steve returned.

Steve and Danny offered to do the dishes. Steve was curious about the conversation Danny had with his father. “Is your dad okay with us?”

“Yeah, but he grew up differently. It’ll take time, but he’s good.” Danny had finished drying the dishes and had perched himself on the counter top.

Steve walked over and stood in the space between Danny’s thighs, placing his hands on his partner’s hips. “So you like it when I fuck you? Steve’s voice had dropped and it went straight to Danny’s cock.

“Fuck, Steve! My parents are in the other room.” Danny shifted uncomfortably.

“Feeling a little horny, D?” Steve’s smile was positively evil. He kissed Danny, leaving the other man breathless. “I can’t wait to get you home.”

“I don’t think I can wait that long.” Danny sounded more than a little desperate.

“You can. We both can. We’re going to take a well deserved break and be tourists and then I’m taking you home and fucking you senseless!”

Danny had to close his eyes to try and compose himself. “That’s not fair Steven.”

“Maybe not, but it’ll be good.” With that Steve kissed him again and stepped away from him, barely moments before his mother walked into the kitchen.

“You two about done in here?” She smiled a knowing smile.

“Do you get the feeling she’s not talking about dishes?” Danny slid down from the counter while Steve went into the living room.

 

Danny came from the kitchen a while later. “Ready to go?” Steve looked up at Danny from where he was sitting.

“Yeah, sure.”

 

The two men said their goodbyes and left. They spent some time in one of Danny’s haunts and then went back to Steve’s hotel. They traveled to the neighboring state and the next three days were spent doing touristy things around New York and enjoying each other’s company away from everyone who knew them.

 

Danny slept for most of the flight to Honolulu. When they arrived, Danny wondered how Steve looked fresh as a daisy while he felt rough. “How do you do that? Is it one of your weird ninja SEAL talents? You can go for days without sleep or something?” 

“Of course not, but I got along on four hours most of my life.” Steve gave his partner his sweetest smile.

“We okay, Steve?” Danny was suddenly sounding unsure.

 

“Yeah. I think so. Let’s go home.”

 

END CHAPTER TEN


	11. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny finally find some answers.

Steve and Danny were back in Honolulu a couple of days, before they started moving Danny into Steve’s home. Once they were done, they invited Chin and Kono over for a barbecue. It was like old times again, even though everything was different. Chin was helping Steve in the kitchen and Steve noticed that Chin looked like he had a question. “Go ahead and just ask.”

“What?” Chin turned, surprised.

“You look like you’re puzzling over something. What is it?” Steve had a good natured smile as he continued to pack utensils into drawers.

“Yeah, see, you and Danny seem like you’ve been living together for a long time. It’s just a little unusual, but I’m glad you two worked this thing out.”

 

That night, after everyone had gone, Danny brought up the issue of the old woman. “We should find the old woman, you know. Then we’ll know for sure if she was a part of this and maybe we’ll also find out why it all happened.”

Steve was putting his toothbrush away and turned to his lover. “Yeah, we can do that. I wanted you settled first, but yes, we should do that very soon. We can head out to Izzy’s neighborhood tomorrow and see if she’s there.”

 

The next morning, the two men drove out to where they’d first found Izzy. They looked around and didn’t see anyone who fit their description. Their enquiries disappointingly yielded nothing. 

“Well, it looks like a dead end. We tried, D.” Steve stood in a clearing, hands on hips. Danny walked up and stood next to him.

“Steve.” The tone of his partner’s voice made him turn. There, right behind them, stood the old woman. She was looking at them intently, but didn’t move.

“Stay where you are!” Steve called over to her as he strode in her direction, Danny following close behind.

She smiled when they reached her. “I see you’ve made some progress.” She didn’t seem as old now. 

Steve didn’t look amused. “What did you do to us?”

She looked from one man to the other. “You are a detective and you were in naval intelligence and yet you approach me as though you’ve learned nothing?”

“Steve, I think we need to listen and maybe you need to calm down a little.” Danny put his arm out to stop Steve.

The old woman continued. “You see, neither of you were dealing with your past issues and it was having a negative effect on the people around you. Neither of you saw what was right in front of you. Love isn’t dictated to and we don’t know who we’ll fall in love with. You both just happened to be male. The two of you surprised me, though. You managed to overcome your issues and actually see each other.”

The old woman sat down on a crate. Steve sat down opposite her and pulled Danny down onto his lap. Danny frowned at their companion. “What happened to the other Steve and Danny? They didn’t get the same chances we got.”

“Why did you do this?” Steve was sounding much less irritated.

“Oh, I didn’t do this. I don’t have that much power.” The old woman gave Steve a kind smile. “Danny is your soul mate and you kept going back to Catherine, never getting what you need. I guess the universe got tired of you two dancing around each other.”

“Why was everyone in that world harassing me?” Danny had wound an arm round Steve’s neck as Steve rested his head on Danny’s shoulder.

She focused her gaze on Danny this time. “They saw what your Steve was too afraid to see or act on. They all wanted you because they saw the person that you were. Attractive and fiercely loyal. You steer him in the right direction and you were able to channel his energy into pursuits that gave him more purpose. Steve calms you down, Danny so in fact the universe needed for the two of you to be together as you were doing important work.”

The old woman looked at Steve. “Danny dedicated his whole life to his child. He didn’t see how others saw him.”

Steve was looking confused. “Why weren’t they able to save Rachel and Grace?”

“Steve was off to see Catherine, to propose to her. An obvious mistake. He and Danny had separated temporarily and he didn’t waste any time. Absolutely shocking. He missed a message from Danny to follow a lead. Danny decided to continue with the case on his own because he thought Steve wasn’t interested in helping him. The cops decided to send Izzy after Rachel and the entire thing got out of hand.”

Danny spoke up as he was still unclear about what happened. “The other Steve and Danny were together.”

“Yes, but they were together because of their grief. That was what we were trying to avoid, but it wasn’t to be. You two proved that you belonged together and that it wasn’t only because of adversity.”

“It’s a high price to pay. Don’t you think it was a little harsh?” Steve’s voice rose in annoyance.

“We’re not heartless, Commander. Everything depended on whether you two could sort yourselves out in time to save your own Rachel and Grace.”

“What are you talking about?” Danny stood up and was starting to pace.

“They got their time over because you did as well as you have. What I’m saying is, they got their Rachel and Grace back. That is your reward for dealing with an extremely difficult situation instead of giving up.”

Danny was still not clear on all the occurrences. “Why the Grace and Rachel situation in the first place?”

“The old woman looked toward Danny, head to one side. “Once everything was gone and I mean, everything, Danny noticed that Steve was there. Steve was then also able to realize that the things that he’d been noticing about Danny, weren’t just things. He was falling in love.” 

 

“So what guarantee do we have that you won’t pull a fast one like this again?” Steve got up and took hold of Danny’s hand.

“You don’t. Though, you have nothing to worry about if you treat each other right. I hope you benefited from your sessions.” 

 

Steve and Danny walked away and as they were driving home, Danny picked up the conversation. “What did she mean by us benefiting from our sessions? What if the old woman is crazy?”

Steve abruptly pulled off the road. “Shit, Danno, she was the therapist!”

 

Steve was feeling very unsettled and when they got home, he was all over Danny. He all but shoved Danny through the front door, much to the other man’s amusement. “Steve, what the…”  
Danny’s words were cut short with a rough kiss. He managed to push Steve away, gasping, “Bed?” 

“No! Here!” Steve manhandled Danny into the living room and pulled his t-shirt up over his head. Steve quickly turned him around and made short work of his jeans, shoving them down over his hips. He ran a warm hand across Danny’s shoulders and down over his back, placing a brief kiss on the small of Danny’s back.

“Steve?” Danny tried again, but he realized his lover was possibly beyond listening. Steve’s hand came up from his lower back, moving back across his shoulders and into his hair. The man gripped a handful of Danny’s hair tightly and shoved his head down over the back of the couch. The SEAL grabbed for the lube that had been left there, drizzling some over his fingers and pushing two into Danny’s hole.

“Ohhh!” Danny wasn’t prepared for being breached so suddenly and clenched around his partner’s fingers.

“Don’t, Danny! Relax.” Steve growled as he pumped his fingers in and out of Danny’s ass. The smaller man tried to do what Steve wanted, but his hole felt uncomfortably stretched as Steve hooked his fingers on the way out.

He had the feeling that Steve wanted Danny to feel him. The next thing he felt was a hard cock pushing into him, finding his prostate immediately. He bucked against the other man and tried to breathe through the burn. Steve was panting, tightening his grip on Danny’s hair, making his eyes tear up.   
Steve began to thrust into him and Danny was wondering if Steve was going make him come right here against the couch. It was then that Steve leaned over him, chest pressing against Danny’s back, saying, “Up, Danny! C’mon.”

Steve was being incredibly demanding, but Danny wanted to see where he’d go with it, so he complied. He’d gotten a hand under Danny and placed his hand over Danny’s, resting both their hands low on Danny’s belly. Steve pulled out of Danny’s body and shoved back in, pushing into Danny’s belly with both their hands. Danny was almost sure he could feel Steve’s cock under their hands. The thought of what Steve wanted him to feel was insanely hot and made him whimper. “That is my cock inside you, Danny. Right here!” He emphasized the last word with a rough thrust. 

Danny was stretched wide around Steve’s thick shaft and he felt uncomfortably full as Steve’s cock went deep at this angle. Danny had no option but to let Steve fuck him like this, his face pushed into the cushions, trapped between Steve and the back of the couch. He had no range of movement and each time Steve thrust into him, he was overwhelmed with intense sensations rushing through him. The searing friction of Steve’s shaft moving in his ass, rubbing against his inner walls. 

“Does it feel good, Danno? Tell me how it feels, baby.”

Danny moaned loudly. “Your cock... feels amazing… Ohhh!” Steve pulled hard on his handful of his lover’s hair. “Steve, please…” Steve thrust in. “Oh god, Steve… I need…”

That’s when Steve shoved Danny down again and started fucking him hard. The feeling made him cry out hoarsely. He was gasping and struggling, trapped under Steve. He was scrabbling at the couch cushions as that cock head rubbed relentlessly over his prostate.

 

Over… and over… 

 

again… and again… 

 

until… “

 

“Oh! Aaahh, Steve!!” 

 

His cock pulsed over and over, making a mess of the back of the couch, his breathing coming in erratic gasps. Steve was panting above him, close to coming himself. Danny was exhausted and slumped over the couch, but Steve’s cock moving over his prostate made him yelp. He wanted Steve to come and pushed back, clenching around the shaft still hard inside him.

“Fuck, Danny, no!” He was panting, leaning over Danny, his forehead resting on the back of Danny’s head.

“Come Steve! C’mon! Let it go!”

Steve groaned, thrusting shallowly as his rhythm faltered. Steve held his breath right before he thrust into Danny one last time, coming hard with his lover’s name on his lips.

Danny’s ass was already starting to ache and Steve moaned softly as he pulled out. Steve couldn’t hold himself up and collapsed onto Danny. The other man couldn’t really breathe and tried to move out from under his partner. Steve lifted himself off Danny, who stumbled a little with his jeans around his ankles. 

“Christ Steve! What was that all about?” Danny looked at his partner in surprise. “Fuck, you’re still dressed!”

He helped Steve around the couch and they both sat down. Steve finally focused on him. “I needed to make sure that this was all real. I can’t explain it. I’m sorry about being so rough.”

“It’s okay Steve, besides, I liked it. There are worse things than being manhandled by a SEAL.” They were both laughing now.

 

The two men settled in well and living together was no hardship. One day as they were getting ready to attend a friend’s wedding, Danny stepped over to the mirror. “Steve, I can’t decide on which tie.” 

Steve came over and stood behind him, smiling. “Wear this one. The color matches your eyes.” They were both about to walk away when Danny saw movement.

There, staring back at them, were not their reflections, but the other Steve and Danny, dressed for their wedding ceremony. Steve and Danny, looked at each other, acknowledging the other two men with a nod.

Steve took Danny’s hand. “Ready to go, D?”

Danny smiled, looking up at Steve, knowing that they had all helped one another to make a new and happy start.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to extend my thanks to dana_san and 4thofFive who asked important questions that helped to focus the story.  
> It is much appreciated. :)


End file.
